Todo empieza en el templo
by Go men123
Summary: Se conocieron en el templo, se despidieron en el templo y se reencontraron en el templo, esta dicho que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos y agradecer al templo
1. Chapter 1

Ola aquí pongo un nuevo fic de Tsuan y Kyoko espero que les guste no es muy largo pero

Se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de donde están corazón de enrique iglesias

Asi que aquí va

Tsuna era un niño poco usual, ya tenía 15 años y pertenecía a la mafia y había hecho varios

amigos, pero aun así el no siempre fue lo que es de hecho antes le decían dame-Tsuna pero

todo cambio cuando Reborn llego con él para entrenarlo y prepararlo para ser un buen jefe

mafioso, Tsuna pensaba que tenía un poco de suerte, pues tenía muy buenos amigos que

le apoyaban en lo que fuera que fueron capaces de meterse en ese mundo de la mafia

por el, ahora que lo pensaba tsuna nunca se había enamorado, conocía a Haru una chica de

otro colegio, pero no causo nada en Tsuna, un día Tsuna estaba caminando pensativo en el

mismo tema de que no se había enamorado cuando se encuentra con Ryohei su guardián del

sol y empiezan a platicar.-hola sawada, ¿Qué haces tú aquí,? Pensé que estarías en tu casa con

Gokudera y Yamamoto.-dijo el guardián de Tsuna.-ha nada Ryohei (recuerden aquí Tsuna

todavía no conoce a kyoko por lo tanto no sabe que es un hermano mayor) solo pensaba que

era raro que no me haya enamorado aun.-comento el capo a su guardián y este respondió.-

mmm debe ser porque no a conocido a la persona ideal, jejeje sabe yo tampoco me e

enamorado y mi hermana pequeña dice es hora y que me va a presentar a una amiga suya

pero yo no sé nada de eso sawada- .contesto honestamente el guardia-. ¿Hermana? No me

había comentado usted que tenía una.-dijo Tsuna algo sorprendido.- o si es de su edad, pero

mi madre insistió en meterla en un colegio para que supiera ser mujer, dijo eso, su nombre es

kyoko de echo creo que su tiempo en el colegio a terminado y ella vendrá de nuevo aquí

, espero que se meta a la misma secundaria que yo así podre protegerla de cualquier que se le

quiera hacercar ¿no cree usted sawada?-. dijo Ryohei para ver a Tsuna .-yo creo que sería lo

mejor .-dijo Tsuna con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.-o ya es tarde me tengo que ir

sawada nos vemos despué el guardián para irse corriendo del lugar, mientras tanto

Tsuna se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Ryohei de su hermana ya se la imaginaba de seguro

con el pelo blanco como su guardián con el mismo entusiasmo que él , no estaba seguro de

cómo seria, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que si tenía el mismo carácter de su hermano

sería un problema .de tanto pensar Tsuna no se dio cuenta de que llego al templo namimori y

hay había una joven que era un poco más baja que él , tenía el pelo corto , y era de color

castaño rojizo (ósea anaranjado), y su piel era blanca, tenía unos ojos color miel y lo miraba

confundida y con un deje de miedo, Tsuna se decidió a acercase y decirle algo.-hola, esto ¿tú

no eres de por aquí? Verdad te veo perdida.-dijo Tsuna a lo que la chica le sonrió a lo que él se

sonrojo ligeramente y luego repondría ala respuesta de Tsuna.-bueno si soy de aquí, pero no

había venido en años , estudie en Italia todo este tiempo porque no recuerdo mucho del lugar,

y no le avise a mi familia que iba a llegar antes de lo planeado y al salir del aeropuerto me dirija

al único lugar que recordaba el la chica mirando a los ojos a Tsuna y este no podía

dejar de sonrosarse ante la chica, se dio cuenta que por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo

desconocido para él, por lo tanto le dedico una sonrisa sincera con un ligero brillo en sus ojos

lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrosara, estuvieron jugando con las miradas por un rato como

si las palabras no fueran necesarias luego la chica se atrevió a hablar.-esto se que nos

acabamos de conocer pero podrías llevar a mi casa es que no conozco el lugar y esta

anocheciendo.-dijo la joven a lo que el capo solo respondió con una sonrisa que hiso sonrosar

a la castaña aun mas y luego dijo.-claro, solo dime donde vives y te llevo .- dijo a un sonriendo

se sentía como idiota sonriendo asi pero no podía hacer mucho esa joven lo ponía así y

suponía que so era enamorarse a primera vista la joven le dijo donde vivía en el transcurso

hablaron sobre la música que les gustaba, lo que les gustaba hacer y casi en todo concordaban,

Tsuna se detuvo al llegar a la casa de la joven esta asintió tímidamente diciendo que "así la

recordaba " y luego iba caminando hacia la puerta cuando se paró en seco , se dio la vuelta y

corrió hacia él le dio un beso en los labios, el beso fue lento y agradable, era tierno y con

cariño raro para dos personas que se acababan de conocer, cuando se separaron por falta de

aire ella le dijo que gracias por la mejor bienvenida que se hubiera esperado, el, la vio tenía la

cara roja y estaba sonriendo , luego poco poco ella se separo de él y se metió corriendo a su

casa, Tsuna se Quedo embobado mirando hacia donde se había ido la joven pensando

claramente que había Sido amor a primera vista, luego se fue a su casa, lo más curioso es que

se nadie había dicho su Nombre e Tsuana se preguntaba que si volvería a ver a la joven.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_=_=_=-=-=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0

Aquí termina el capi sinceramente esperaba que fuera de un solo capitulo pero luego me inspire y seguí escribiendo hasta donde mi mente me llevara jejejejeje nos vemos en la próxima,

Comente si quieren y si no comenten para saber que leyeron jejeje

Nos vemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí les dejo la conti del fic espero que les guste mi mente esta crea tiva hoy asi que que hay ba**

**Aviso:los personajes de Katekyo hitman reborn no son míos**

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_=_=_=-=-=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0 **

Después de un tiempo

Había pasado una semana desde que Tsuna había conocido a esa misteriosa chica, l había

cambiado un poco , se distraía mas, era más callado por estar pensando , no obedecía a sus

maestros y tuvo que salir corriendo varias veces de la escuela ya que sonaba el timbre y no

entraba a clases y el líder del comité de disciplina no iba a permitir que ese herbívoro se

saliera con la suya y causara desorden en su territorio, al final el profesor aviso que había un

nuevo alumno en el salón y que lo anunciaría después del receso, Tsuna se quedo con la duda

pero tendría que esperar para poder saber de quién se trataba mientras tanto en la azotea.- yo

Tsuna ¿puedo almorzar contigo?.-dijo Yamamoto Takeshi uno de sus amigo y su guardián de la

lluvia.-claro Yamamoto.-dijo Tsuna cordialmente y de la nada alguien dijo.- che estúpido-

beisbolista ¿qué te hace cree que puedes sentarte con el decimo?.- dijo un enojado Gokudera

Hayato otro de sus amigos , su guardián de la tormenta y su mano derecha según el.- ya ya

gokudera- kun podemos estar los tres al fin y al cabo yo no tengo problema.-dijo Tsuna

tratando de tranquilizar a gokudera quien dijo .-si usted lo dice decimo. Y así siguió el receso gokudera y yamamoto discutiendo mientras tanto Tsuna se asomo por la terraza y no podía

creer lo que veía era ella, estaba seguro por el color de su cabello estaba entrando a la escuela

e iba acompañada por Kurokawa hana una compañera de la salón no podía creer lo que veía,

entonces yamamoto se dio cuenta de que Tsuna veía embobado hacia un lugar y dejo a

gokudera y fue donde Tsuna y miro hacia donde veía el castaño se sorprendió al ver a la joven

por lo que dijo.-¿la conoces Tsuna?.-el chico salió de su trance y le dijo a yamamoto que no la

conocía pero que le hacía raro verla hay. El receso se termino y se fueron a su salón y

enseguida entro la chica misteriosa de la que Tsuna se había enamorado, se presento.- hola,

me llamo Sasagawa Kyoko, yo estudiaba en Italia y como termine alla mis padres decidieron

que sería bueno que terminara mis estudios en namimori.-dijo ella mientras sonreía con los

ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver esos ojos color castaño que sentía como si

pudieran ver su alma con ellos, era él, la estaba viendo, parecía confundido, pero luego sonrió

de la forma que la hacía sonrosar, pudo disimular un poco su sonrojado rostro, pensó que el

destino era un poco justo e injusto al mismo tiempo, pues lo volvió a ver, el era ese chico quien

la encontró en el templo que estuvo con ella sin decir nada , solo viéndola a los ojos como si

con eso los dos entendiéramos lo que decíamos , aparte de eso él, la llevo a su casa y el

correspondió el beso que ella le había dado , una parte de ella estaba feliz de volver a verlo

,pero otra estaba aterrada por si la reconocería, o si se acordaba del beso de aquel día, ese

beso significo mucho para ella ¿pero como sabía si también había sido lo mismo para él?

Entonces salió de su trance al oír al maestro decir que se sentaría al lado de sawada, ¿pero

quién era sawada? Y justo no puedo evitar abrir los ojos mas al ver que se trataba del chico

del que se enamoro a primera vista. Tsuna seguía en shock o por lo menos hasta que los ojos

color miel se fijaron en los suyos, puedo darse cuenta de que no había mirado a nadie más que

a ,el , y para mas su sorpresa le había tocado a su lado, empezó a sentirse nervioso, que

pasaría, ¿Cómo le hablaría? El todavía recuerda el beso que ella le dio pero ¿Cómo sabes que

ella también lo recuerda? , los nervios se hicieron más fuertes al ver como se acerca hacia el

lugar luego de un rato él se decidió a hablar.- hola me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada, es un gusto

conocerte.- dijo tratando de no tartamudear, que por suerte no lo hiso, ella le miro y fingió

que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en el templo.-hola soy sasagawa kyoko.-dijo

cortésmente pero con un deje de fastidio ¿fastidio? Se dijo a si mismo Tsuna la estaba

fastidiando, no podía creerlo, pero no podía hacer nada así que se dio por vencido y dejo de

hablar con la joven para prestar atención a clases antes de decir. perdón por fastidiar.-en un

tono frio, triste y decepcionado, la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su voz así ,nunca

pensó que alguien como él pudiera hablar así, aunque ella tuvo un poco de culpa por hablarle

así con ese tono, pero tenía que entender que ella tenía miedo, de todo desde que pasaría si

el sintiera lo mismo por ella, hasta el rechazo de castaño, no quería salir herida, y no podía

flaquear en su decisión, las siguientes clases fueron normales , el no le hablo por nada, ni por

una duda en algo , al contrario la ignoraba, cuando tenía duda en algo se paraba e iba a

preguntarle a los que supongo que eran sus amigos, uno de ellos , tenía el pelo color plata,

tenia atractivo, pero aun así para ella ese castaño se quedo en su corazón aunque lo conociera

muy poco , luego pudo observar cómo iba con otro amigo este era de pelo color castaño y ojos

color carmesí también era atractivo pero como lo había dicho antes ella solo pensaba en Tsuna

, ahora que lo pensaba de seguro ese era un trió típico , que van por ahí jugando con las

jóvenes por ser una cara bonita, al pensar en eso no puedo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho ,

pero claro que podía ser así pues los tres tenían atractivo, kyoko se canso de pensar en eso y

decidió ir a esperar a su hermano, en cuando el maestro dejara de decirle donde se

encontraban todos los lugares de la escuela.-si quiere nosotros le enseñamos la escuela

profesor.-dijo un amigo de Tsuna.-ha claro Yamamoto-san, se lo encargo yo me tengo ir.-dijo el

profesor mientras se marchaba del salón.-entonces a donde me llevaras primero.- no puede

evitar decir con curiosidad.-antes de ir a un lugar tenemos que esperar a alguien.-dijo

sonriendo yamamoto, me estaba preguntando a quien esperamos cuando se oyo una voz

decir.-a decimo , pero como es posible que deje que esa vaca estúpida haga eso, sin un

castigo.-dijo un exaltado gokudera, mientras caminaban hacia el salón.- yo Tsuna , al fin llegan,

hu , ¿ese niño es de tu casa?.-dijo yamamoto al ver a lambo, un niño de 5 años que tenía un

gran cabello del cual podía sacar cualquier cosa de el.-a yamamoto lambo se perdió y llego

aquí eso es todo.-dijo el castaño dándole una sonrisa al chico para calmarlo, luego miro al lado

y se sorprendió de lo que veía era ella de nuevo, yamamoto se dio cuenta de que Tusna miraba

a kyoko y dijo.- le dije al profesor que le daríamos un tour por la escuela.-dijo yamamoto

sonriendo como siempre , a lo que Tsuna dijo.- lo siento yamamoto, pero no puedo

acompañarte, hoy quede de verme con oni-san después de clases, dijo que había un tema

importante sobre eso.-dijo Tsuna mientras hacia lo posible por no ver a kyokoy volvió a

hablar.-pero gokudera-kun puede acompañarlos, ¿no es asi gokudera-kun? Tsuna

mirando hacia el albino y este dijo.-si el decimo así lo quiere lo haré.-reprimiendo su ira .-muy

bien nos vemos luego chicos en mi casa.-dijo Tsuna para dar unos pasos ,al salir del salón, oyó

como gokudera le hacía señas a yammto de hablar con él a solas en eso sintió como salieron

del salón después de él , iba a seguir caminando cuando sintió algo pesado sobre su hombro se

volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver a la chica, Tsuna le iba a decir algo pero sintió uno de los

dedos de ella sobre suslabios mietras ella negaba con la cabeza, luego tomo su mano y lo jalo,

al parecer gokudera y yamamoto estaban tan metidos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de

cuando se fueron, cuando ya no vieron a los chicos, kyoko le pidió ir a un lugar en el que

pudieran hablar a solas, Tsuna la llevo al tejado ya hay ella empezó a hablar.-lo siento. –fue lo

primero que oyó decir por parte de la joven.-por qué?.- dijo Tsuna tratando de sonar lo mas

frio que pudo.-por como te hable, por intentar ignorarte, por el mal dia que te cause, pero

sobre todo, siento lo del beso.- dijo ella, haciendo que Tsuna se quedara helado ella se

disculpo por el beso, eso quiere decir que ¿no sintió nada en él?.- no te preocupes, todo está

bien.-dijo Tsuna con tono triste.-¿quieres que te de, el tour por la escuela?.-dijo el chico al ver

a una kyoko sonriente.-si claro Tsuna-kun.- el se sorprendió por su nuevo apodo por parte de

la chica, se sonrojo un poco y luego le sonrió, la tomo por la mano y la llevo por todo el lugar,

kyoko no ponía mucha atención de lo que decía Tsuna , ya que ella estaba perdida en su

mundo , el, la tenía tomada de la mano , su mano estaba caliente, se sentía bien, deseaba de

que ese momento no terminara jamás, en cambio Tsuna, pensaba que él y kyoko no pasarían

de amigos pero, aprovecharía al máximo cada momento con ella, estaba decidido a eso,

cuando termino, Tsuna le dijo a kyoko que tenía que ir al club de boxeo a ver un amigo, ella se

ofreció a acompañarlo, a lo que es castaño solo asintió algo nervioso y sonrojado, en el club ya

no había gente, Tsuna suspiro y dijo.- haaa, al final se fue.-entonces miro a kyoko .-¿quieres

que te lleve a tu casa?.- kyoko no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate, Tsuna se dio

cuenta de eso, pero no le puso mucha atención, al llegar a casa de kyoko , Tsuna se despido de

ella y espero a verla entrar, como la ultima vez la chica se paro y voltio a verlo para decirle.-

muchas gracias Tsuna-kun.-y luego seguir su camino. Después de eso había pasado mucho

tiempo, Tsuna y kyoko quedaron como amigos, se hablaba, pero nunca tomaron el tema del

beso , era como si se hubiera olvidado y eso los lastimaba, el tiempo paso volando, pues ya

estaban en tercer año, a unos días de graduarse, Kyoko se había hecho la ídolo de la escuela

Tsuna no dudaba de ello después de todo ella era muy bonita, en cambio el se había hecho la

fama de dame-Tsuna y eso no le agradaba, pero él era consciente de que no era cierto y eso le

daba ánimos, las reuniones del a familia se daban en su cuarto, todos asistían menos hibari a

quien se le enviaba todas las notas de lo que se había tratado la junta, Tsuna estaba decido a

que le diría a kyoko sus sentimientos, ya no importaba si lo rachaba o no , después de salir de

la secundaria se iría a Italia a terminar sus estudios aya junto con sus guardianes, asi que no

tenía nada que perder, ese mismo día Tsuna le dio una nota a Kyoko que decía "nos vemos en

la azotea en el receso" la chica tenia curiosidad y fue, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver a Tsuna

recargado en la pared, parecía meditando, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia

atrás, sintió la tentación de besarlo, hacía tiempo , que no podía resistirse al chico, que por

más que hiciera por verlo como amigo, lo veía mas como lo que era un joven, Tsuna había

cambiado en esos años , era más alto, su cabello seguía igual, de tentador como siempre, su

cara solo se hiso un poco más madura, y so forma de ser era la misma, en ocasiones se portaba

de manera madura, cosa que hacía que la chica se enamorara más de él , entonces no puedo

evitar soltar un suspiro a lo que el chico abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y la vio a los ojos.-

esto, Kyoko-chan, yo tengo algo importante que decirte, algo que de seguro te incomodara un

poco.-dijo Tsuna , algo serio.-lo que pasa es que desde el día en te vi en el templo, yo…yo…-ella

esperaba lo que el chico le iba a decir ayudándole un poco.-tú ¿Qué? Tsuna-kun.-dijo ella

suavemente, mientras cerraba los ojos.- yo ¡me enamore de usted!.- al oir eso ella abrió los

ojos rápido, buscando algo en los ojos del castaño, era eso cierto? Se pregunto kyoko a si

misma.-yo no le dije nada, porque pensé que para usted el beso de ese día no significo nada.-

dijo Tsuna un poco más triste al ver que ella no decía nada él se dio cuenta de que era el

rechazo, pero antes de irse la tomo por la cintura y le dio el que creyó que sería su ultimo

beso, se sorprendió al ver como la chica le correspondía, y pasaba sus manos sobre su cuello, y

sus dedos jugaban con su pelo, no lo creía era cierto, ella estaba ahí con el besándolo, se

separaron por falta de aire, ella estaba sonrojada se veía adorable así, sonrió al verla ella le

respondió con otra sonrisa,.-eso ¿es un sí?.- Pregunto Tsuna, con una radiante sonrisa, Kyoko

solo asintió para volver a poner sus brazos sobre el cuello de castaño, y volver a besarlo,

entonces el beso fue más intenso, el ,la tenía tomada por la cintura, y ella jugaba con sus

cabellos como siempre lo había deseado hacer, entonces el chico se separa de ella y le susurra

algo en el oído a lo que hace que se sonroje, pero asiente con la cabeza, y se separa de él para

ir a donde él le había dicho.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_=_=_=-=-=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0

Ola aquí se acaba, creo que todavía hay otros dos capítulos, por subir espero que les guste

Para el que no lo sepa dame = perdedor


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Aui yo. Jejeje espero que les guste este capi pienso poner algunas otras cosa pero les dire al final del capitulo. Je je je comenten porfa o porsierto como soy nueva tengo algunas dudas y quisiera saber sobre algún lugar para aclararlas, si pueden ayudarme , por favor lo necesito mucho, o también les quiero comentar de otra historia que estoy escribiendo, se llama "En el futuro ¡¿de nuevo?" jejeje esa historia es muy diferente a esta que estoy escribiendo, pero mejor ustedes léanla .**

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_=_=?_=_0_0_=_=_=_=_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_==_0_=0_0=_=_0_0_0-**

**Aqui continuo.**

Ella todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, Tsuna le había dicho "vámonos de aquí a donde sea, quiero estar contigo en un lugar donde nadie nos moleste", y ahí estaban en el templo namimori, hacia tres años que no iba ahí , ella le dirigió una mirada a tsuna, y este le dirigió una sonrisa a la cual no se pudo contener y soltó un suspiro.

Sintió como el castaño la tomo por la cintura y le decía "te acuerdas de que aquí te conocí", yo solo puede asentir mientras sentía como su calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, lentamente cerró los ojos y dejo que ese momento la envolviera quería olvidarse de todo y pensar solo en Tsuna, en que el la quería igual que ella a, el, y quería olvidar todo lo que le hizo decirse que no podía ser feliz con el castaño y enseguida sin querer la imagen de una castaña se venía a su mente, kyoko no pudo evitar separarse de Tsuna de golpe dejando al castaño confundido.

Tsuna estaba confundido, ¿Qué le paso a kyoko? ¿Por qué de la nada se separo de, él?, todo estaba bien, el podía sentir el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos entonces ¿Por qué se separo,? ¿acaso no le gusto esa sensación?

Kyoko miro la cara de Tsuna se podía ver su confusión, ella no quería que él se pusiera de esa forma, así que kyoko le dedico una sonrisa mientras le decía.-no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando y al aceptar ser tu novia, no pensé en los demás, ¿dime Tsuna-kun que vamos a hacer con haru-chan?- a lo que Tsuna cambio su rostro de confusión a uno de preocupación, al parecer no había pensado en eso.

Tsuna suspiro.-no lose Kyoko-chan, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hoy solo quiero estar contigo, pensar en ti, y ya después veremos a los demás, los problemas, por favor Kyoko-chan , solo por hoy olvidémonos de todo ¿sí?.-le dijo Tsuna pidiéndole lo ultimo poniendo una cara de cachorro queriendo llorar, a lo que Kyoko no pudo aguantar asintiendo, mientras le daba un beso, ella pudo sentir los brazos del castaño sobre su cintura, y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Tsuna el tenia razón, ahora los demás no importan, solo ellos dos.

Después de que se separaron, Tsuna le sonrió, y le estiro de la mano hasta llevarla a un lugar, el cual ella no conocía, por el camino que tomaron, estaba por el bosque, al llegar a su destino Kyoko quedo maravillada, al ver frente a ella, una cascada, que caía en un pequeño lago que estaba situado en medio del bosque podía observar un campo de flores, y los arboles daban buena sombra todo era como de una película, y ella no podía creer que estaba ahí.

Tsuna estaba orgulloso al ver la cara de kyoko maravillada, al ver el lugar, Tsuna lo descubrió en uno de sus entrenamientos con Reborn, estaba contento de haberlo descubierto , estaba más contento de haberlo compartido con Kyoko, Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar en Reborn, y recordó lo que le dijo " así que al fin se decide a confesarse dame-Tsuna, le comento que usted ya no es un niño de primero de secundaria y que si la lleva a ese lugar si quiere salir intacto, debe regresar antes de las 8:00 pm, ¿entiende?.-dijo el arcobaleno y el respondió.-¿pero Reborn que hay de malo que estemos ahí después de esa hora .-Tsuna tenía curiosidad,.-claro si es que me dice que si.-completo el castaño.-pues vera Dame-Tsuna usted tiene necesidades y esa chica es su primer amor y si ella le corresponde, le llenaría de pasión, en ese lugar podrían pasar cosas , que ustedes luego no querrían que pasaran.-dijo reborn con un tono de malicia e inocencia a la vez."

Tsuna se quedo en shock al recordar eso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él quería estar con ella, pero apenas eran novios, además no quería hacerla sentir incomoda con eso, a maldito Reborn porque tenía que meterle esas ideas a la cabeza.

Kyoko se dio cuenta de que Tsuna se tenso un poco a lo ella decidió preguntarle porque, entonces decido hablar.- ne Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué tiene usted, acaso se siente mal?-pregunto la peli naranja espantada.-no Kyoko-chan, ¿qué le parece si vamos a otro lado?.-pregunto el castaño, después de un rato de insistencia Kyoko accedió, y se fueron a la playa de namimori, ya era de noche, estuvieron dando vueltas por los alrededores, hasta que Tsuna decidió llevar a kyoko a su casa antes de que esta entrara le dio un beso tierno y corto (obvio por temor a que sus padres los vieran), mientras Tsuna le susurraba algo al oído.

Cuando Tsuna llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que era tarde las 11:00pm, supuso que todos ya estaban dormidos a lo que se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba cansado y feliz tenía muchas que pensar, estaba en medio de su dicha cuando oyó que lo llamaban.- Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- dijo su madre con tono enojado, pero mas preocupado.

Esto mama, tengo algo que decirte.-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso por el comportamiento que tomaría su madre al decirle la verdad, pudo ver como la miraba esperando a que hablara y al final dijo.-tengo novia.- Tsuna cerró los ojos fuertemente, para escuchar lo que su madre le tenía que decir, pero solo pudo escuchar un gritito intentando ser ahogado, entonces Tsuna de dio cuenta que su madre hacia lo posible por no gritar y despertar a los demás.

¿Es eso cierto Tsu-kun?-dijo su madre a lo que él solo asintió, podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.- y dime Tsu-kun ¿Quién es la afortunada?-le pregunto su madre, como un niño emocionado cuando le dicen una buena noticia.- esto….se llama Kyoko, sasagawa Kyoko.-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso.

Ho me gustaría conocerla.-dijo su madre igual de entusiasmada.-…etto…mama ¿me puede ayudar?-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso.- Ho si claro siempre y cuando me diga en que Tsu-kun.-le dijo su madre.-pues quiero hacer esto formal, así que puede ayudarme a organizar una fiesta aquí, para avisar a todos mis amigos y a su hermano de esto.-dijo Tsuna igual de nervioso.-claro Tsu.-kun, pero ¿aun no me dicho a donde fue y por que llega a estas horas?.-dijo su madre.

Esto, primero la lleve al templo namimori, ahí fue donde la conocí, luego la lleve a un lugar que encontré con Reborn, en una práctica.-dijo Tsuna mintiendo en lo último, pues su madre no sabía nada de la mafia, ni de que entrenaba.

Mm está bien usted tráigala, a las 4:00, a estará todo listo,.-dijo su madre a lo tsuna asintió mientras subía a su cuarto, pero antes de irse le dijo algo a su madre "gracias mama es la mejor, me alegro mucho de que este aquí."

A lo que nana solo puedo sonreír, y se fue a dormir pues el siguiente día , será pesado.

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_=_=_=-=-=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_0 **

Ola de nuevo, aquí aclaro varias cosas que pensé mientras escribía,.

1º lo de los anillos sucedió antes de que llegar kyoko, ósea cuando llego Xanxus Tsuna ya estaba en la secundaria, pero Kyoko a un no aparecía, aparte del futuro solo pondré partes como cuando Tsuna pasa la prueba de sucesión vongola (con los guardianes) pero mas adelante. también ya paso la parte donde Tsuna es aceptado por los antiguos jefes vongola, por lo que los guantes X ya son estilo anillo vongola.

2ºsi todo gira igual que en la serie, Tsuna y Kyoko se quieren pero a un así siguen siendo amigos en ese año y medio que no conté, pero creo que haré unos capítulos especiales para explicar lo que pasa en ese tiempo claro, serán narrados por otras personas que no sean Tsuna ni Kyoko.

3ºCreo que pondré, un poco de YamaXchoro y GoukuXharu

Bueno es todo si tienen dudas comenten y en el próximo capítulo las aclaro. Bueno nos vemos. UU

Sale…

PD:comenten


	4. Chapter 4

**WoOla….. jejejejeje. Aquí esta el conti espero que les guste**

**Por cierto, a las person**

**as que solo ban aparecer solo una vez les pondré como persona x, por que no tiene mucha relevancia,**

**Por cierto de aquí en adelante empiezan el GokuXharu y el YamaXchoro**

**Espero que les guste, y aviso que stoy planeando un nuevo fic, de Godera y Haru, pero como no tengo suficientes capítulos , tengo otro publicando tardare en subirlo.**

**Bueno sale**

**_=_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0-0_=_=_0-0-_==_-0_0-0_0_=_=_=_0_0_0-0_==_=_0=_=0_=**

CAPITULO 3 :) LA FIESTA PARTE I

Tsuna estaba dormido, pero anisaba por que se diera la hora de levantarse, para poder ir a la escuela y ver a Kyoko, y también porque ese día empezarían a preparar la fiesta en donde Tsuna y Kyoko anunciarían su noviazgo, se sentía nervioso pues, sabía que Haru no iba a aceptar eso, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué opinarían Gokudera y Yamamoto? , el sabía que Yammamot le apoyaba, de hecho Yamamoto fue quien le aconsejo confesarse, y depues de meditarlo, le hizo caso, aparte de que si no lo hacía, temía que Reborn, le disparara, una bala de la última voluntad, e hiciera un gran lio, ahora que lo pensaba Reborn había estado algo distante, me pregunto porque termino pensando Tsuna, cuando vio el reloj y vio que eran las 7:00, se levanto ligeramente, y miro a su alrededor, su cuarto era igual que hacía 2 años la única diferencia es que estaba recogido, lentamente se dirigió, al clóset saco su uniforme, se metió a bañar, salió, se vistió, bajo a desayunar.

Las mañanas ya no eran tan escandalosas como antes pues lambo e I-pin , tenían que ir a la escuela, por lo cual no podían perder tanto el tiempo, a lambo, muy apenas se le podía controlar el cabello, le tuvieron que cortar algo, para que lo pudieran aceptar en la escuela, lambo no estaba muy contento, pero no podía hacer mas, algo raro era que lambo le hacía más caso a Tsuna, pero Reborn le decía que era normal que un subordinado le hiciera caso a su jefe, pero yo no lo veo asi.

Me fui a la escuela , tome el mismo camino, y como siempre me encontré con Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun , luego con Ryohei, y Kyoko, ella estaba algo sonrosada al verme, me dijo "buenos días Tsuna-kun", yo le respondí igual, el trayecto a la escuela era igual todos platicábamos y reíamos, al llegar, Ryohei se separo del grupo

Y todos nos fuimos a muestro salón , al entrar yo me fui con Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, ella se fue con Hana, nos miramos nos sonreímos, y luego seguimos con lo que hacíamos, había algo de escándalo, y Hibari-san llego, diciendo que "perturban la paz de la escuela", a lo que respondieron "es culpa de Sawada", Hibari me miro, mientras Gokudera se ponía enfrente a mí para empezar a decir de cosas a Hibari hasta que yo lo detuve.-ya Gokudera-kun.-dije tranquilamente.-esto…ne Hibari-san lamento hacer escándalo, por favor perdone las molestias, no volverá a 'pasar.-dije lo más tranquilo que pude, no se porque pero Hibari ya no me daba miedo como antes.- hp solo por esta vez herbívoro, pero si vuelvo a ver disturbios en este salón usted pagara las consecuencias.-dijo Hibari, pues se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo responsable por algo que no hizo, se la pasaría a ese herbívoro, solo por esa vez pero a la siguiente no tendría tanta suerte, pensaba hibari mientras se iba.

Woooo! Tsuna,¿ cómo fue que detuviste a Hibari-san?.-pregunto un alumno x.- si es cierto Sawada, eres genial.-dijo otro alumno, y así estaban alabando a tsuna, mientras que este se preguntaba que pensaba cierta castaña, que lo miraba fijamente.

Kyoko había visto lo anterior y estaba feliz por que Tsuna había sido tan valiente, pero al pensar en eso no pudo evitar oír lo que decían sus compañeras.- ¿ne Hime-chan no cree que Sawada-san se ha hecho muy popular y muy guapo?-dijo una chica de estatura mediana, de pelo castaño, y ojos del mismo color a una chica de pelo rubio, con ojos azules, ella se creía lo mejor de lo mejor, y no le hablaba a Kyoko solo por que los chicos decían que Kyoko era la ídolo y no ella, la chica de pelo castaño se llama Cojiro Amazuke, y la rubia, se llamaba Anyu Conkura.-pues si, esta mas guapo y respecto a lo popular no me importa.-dijo Anyu con sus ojos fijos en Tsuna.- he oído que el esta enamorado de Kyoko ¿Qué vas a hacer Anyu-san?.-dijo Cojiro.- hpm veremos que tanto esta enamorado de ella, te aseguro que con mis encantos, el no se resistirá y hasta de Sasagawa se olvida.-dijo muy decidida Anyu.

En ese momento Kyoko se dio cuenta de que si ella y Tsuna no formalizaban ocurrirían muchos problemas, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, iba hacer algo con doble sentido, el 1ro : porque quería hacerlo y no podría aguantar hasta el receso, y el 2do: porque tenían que formalizar en la escuela, entonces Hana le propuso ir con Tsuna, ella acepto ir, al llegar al lado de este, el, la miraba solo a ella, por su parte Kyoko, estaba roja como un tomate por lo que iba a hacer, sintió como Anyu se paraba, ella decidida, tomo a Tsuna por el cuello mientras le besaba, al principio, a Tsuna le tomo desapercibido pero no se iba a quedar atrás, y le correspondió tomándola por la cintura, duraron así por un tiempo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, la chica estaba roja mientras le sonreía, Anyu estaba molesta, por lo que había hecho Kyoko, mientras el salón estaba en shock.-felicidades Tsuna-kun.-dijo Kyoko aun abrazada a el castaño.-gracias Kyoko-chan, es el mejor felicita miento que me ha dado .-susurro tsuna haciendo sonrojar a la castaña .

Ok, ¿me podrían decir que hacen?.-dijo Anyu enojada echando chispas.-no le veo lo malo.-dijo Kyoko como si nada.-esto Kyoko-chan lo que pasa es ellos no saben .-dijo Tsuna ahora rojo de vergüenza.- ¿no sabemos qué?.-pregunto Cojiro.-esto….-empezó a decir Tsuna nervioso, pero Kyoko lo interrumpió.-que Tsuna-kun y yo somos novios.-dijo Kyoko irradiando de felicidad por decir eso.- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuándo? si ustedes ni siquiera se hablan.-dijo Anyu mas enojada.-claro que nos hablamos, Tsuna-kun es amigo de mi hermano mayor así que va a mi casa.

Y en veces yo voy a la suya, Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun son testigos.-dijo Kyoko defendiéndose .-ne Kyoko-chan no tiene sentido que peles con Conkura por algo que tu y yo sabemos que es cierto.-dijo Tsuna a Kyoko, mientras le soltaba el agarre, y le sonreía.-es cierto lo que dice Sawada , Kyoko mejor vámonos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-dijo Hana con tono pícaro a lo que Kyoko se sonroso un poco, mientras se iba con Hana, y por otro lado Tsuna fue llevado por Yamamoto, hasta otro lugar donde no hubiera gente para poder hablar.

Y bien Tsuna cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Yamamoto, muy alegre por la noticia.- empezó ayer, hice caso a tu consejo, y me declare, pensé que me avía rechazado , así que le di un beso de despedida, pero, me sorprendió al ver que correspondía, luego me dijo que si, y nos brincamos la escuela, fuimos al templo namimori, y luego de allí fuimos a un lugar que encontré con Reborn, en un entrenamiento, de allí la lleve a su casa, y yo fui ala mía, perdón chicos, yo les iba a avisar pero, luego decidí hacer una fiesta para decirlo a todos, y pensaba decírselos ahí, pero ya lo saben así que les pido de favor que no comenten nada con Ryohei, no por ahora.-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso, a lo que Gokudera y Yamamoto, escucharon atentamente.-muy bien Tsuna, y no te preocupes que no diremos nada ¿verdad Gokudera?.-dijo Yamamoto my feliz por su amigo.-che claro que si, después de todo el decimo lo pidió.-dijo Gokudera.- y bien ¿Cómo les va a ustedes?-dijo Tsuna dirigiendo una mirada a sus guardianes.- pues yo e intentado hablarle, pero ella es muy tímida y no hay momento que este sola.-dijo Yamamoto algo triste.- que tal en la fiesta Yamamoto, le puedo pedir ayuda a Kyoko-chan y podemos, hacer que ustedes dos se queden solos para que puedas acercarte.-dijo Tsuna intentando animar a su amigo.-está bien Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto mas alegre.- Hmp, yo no creo que siquiera me mire, decimo.-dijo Gokudera, algo desanimado.-no te preocupes ella se tiene que dar cuenta que yo no la quiero, y que, nunca lo podre hacer Gokudera-kun, y justo por eso ella va a sufrir, pero confió en ti para que la consueles, y le expliques, que yo no quise que malinterpretara las cosas.-dijo Tsuna en el mismo tono.

Depues sono el timbre de receso, no hubo mucha novedad, Kyoko, le dijo a Tsuna que a loncharía con Hana y este le dijo que a loncharía con los chicos, después del receso, tampoco hubo nada interesante, al salir Tsuna salió directo a su casa pues sabía que Ryohei llevaría a Kyoko a su casa así que él fue a prepararse, al entrar no podía creer lo que veía, su madre en serio era buena arreglando, la casa estaba toda adornada con globos, de colores, en la sala había bocadillos y lugares preparados, había cintas de colores en forma de cadena, que se iba a cada esquina de la casa , luego estaba el estéreo, daba a la vista de una fiesta, pero no muy aniñada, pero tampoco tan juvenil.

Tsuna llego saludo a su medre y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto, no paso mucho tiempo cuando, empezaron a llegar los invitados, ya cuando estaban todos (Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Haru, Chorome, Basil que estaba ahí por asuntos de la familia, dino, y por si no fuera poco Collonelo, Reborn y Lal Mirch) empezó la fiesta, todos estaban felices platicando, riendo, jugando, comiendo bocadillos.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de que empezó la fiesta así que Tsuna miro a Kyoko quien le miro a él, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras se juntaban, Tsuna llamo su atención, y empezó a juntar fuerzas para hablar.-primero que nada quiero que sepan por que están aquí, pero antes de hacer eso, por favor Ryohei, no me golpe por lo que voy a anunciar.-dijo Tsuna mirando a Ryohei quien solo asintió.-prométalo.-dijo Tsuna para asegurar.-lo premeto ¿pero que va decir Sawada?-dijo Ryohei algo con curiosidad, mientras Yamamoto y Gokudera se acercaban a Tsuna para evitar el golpe por si acaso.-Bien continuare, como ustedes saben fueron citados aquí, pero no saben para que.-dijo Tsuna observando a todo.-esta reunión fue echa para anunciar que k- Kyoko-c-chan y yo s-somos n-novios.- dijoTsuna con nervios y temor, al terminar de decir eso hubo un silencio en la sala, Tsuna miro a Haru, quien había palidecido, de inmediato, y parecía estar en shock, Gokdera inmediatamente, le tomo del brazo y la saco de la sala, luego de eso Ryohei grito.-¡¿Qué?, ¿PERO DESDE CUANDO EXTREMO?.- etto desde ayer.-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso.-mire Sawada yo le golpearía y le felicitaría, pero como le prometí no golpearlo, solo le puedo felicitar al ¡EXTREMO!.-dijo Ryohei más tranquilo, cosa que tranquilizo a Tsuna una preocupación menos, después de que Ryohei hablo todos, felicitaron a Tsuna y la fiesta siguió, ahora Tsuna y Kyoko empezarían el plan que hicieron para poder dejar los a Yamamoto y Chorome…..

Continuara…

**_=_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0-0_=_=_0-0-_==_-0_0-0_0_=_=_=_0_0_0-0_==_=_0=_=0_=**

Ola aquí termina, jejeje que atrvidapuse a Kyoko,

En el siguiente capi, viene como Yamamoto empieza a hacercase a chorome, y como Gokudera consuela a haru, mas explicaciones? No

Solo estas, bueno me voy

Sale

PD:

Si tienen dudas.-comenten

Si tienen quejas.-comenten

Si quieren saber algo.-comenten

Algo otra cosa.-comenten

Bueno sale de nuevo

Nos vemos ala próxima….


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Saben a mi hermano le prestaron unas revistas donde vienen capítulos de series (escritos) y dan publicidad, y venía Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y venían todo, también hablaba de los juegos, tiene un juego, de PS2, y Wii, y Ds, y otros, también, venían los dos libros que publico, uno habla sobre la vida de Mukuro, y no mencionaron el otro, pero creo que tiene la vida de uno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, y yo quiero leer los dos pero no está fácil, encontrarlo, regresando al juego, hay tu puedes, hacer la historia como viene en la serie, si no me equivoco hay otro donde la decima generación, puede interactuar con la primera, de hecho me contaron que hay un romance entre ciertas personas , pero al final Tsuna (persona 1) dice que eso no puede ser y se acaba .

Aquí el siguiente capi.

**(=_(=_(=_(=_(=-(0_(=_(=_(=_0_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0-0-0_0_0_0-0-0-0-0-0_0-0_0-.0_=-0_0_0_=**

**CUARTO CAPITULO:LA FIESTA 2DA PARTE**

Yamamoto estaba nervioso aun reocrdaba lo que Tsuna le dijo que hiciera, pero no podía evitar estar nervioso, desde el dia que conocío a Chorome se quedo emboabado con su belleza, aunque ella ni siquiera le hablara, luego, no la veía muy a seguido ya que era un poco timida, pero ahora podría estar con ella a solas para poder hablar y conocerla mas.

Todo empezó primero Kyoko va donde Chorome.-ne Chorome-san por que no ba al patio y me espera tengo algo importante que decirle pero no con tantas personas.-le dijo Kyoko casi en un susurro a lo que la peli morado asintió mientras se dirigía al jardín entonces Kyoko, le hizo señas a Yamamoto, para que fuera, este fue al jardín Tsuna alver que yamamoto iba al jardín se fue con Kyoko y estuvo con ella y los invitados toda la fiesta.

Mientras tanto la peli morado,estaba esperando a su amiga, reconradaba con el boss se la había presentado hace un año, ella y Haru le insistieron mucho para ser sus amigas , pero al final fue por I-pin que comprendió que podía tener amigos, y entonces se empezó a juntar con ellas iban de compras , salian a jugar, incluso después de las juntas, (aunque Kyoko y Haru no supieran que eran juntas) estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lego cierto peli negro.-veo que la luna esta muy bella hoy.-dijo Yamamoto para hablar con Chorome, esta al darse cueta de que el estaba hay se sonroso y solo asintió, en ese momento se iba ir para adentro cuando oyo.-no te vayas por favor.- yamamoto dijo al ver como la chica hacia su huida, esta se detuvo y volteo a verlo.- ¿Por qué no quiere que me vaya?.-dijo chorome aun ruborizada.

-Por que quiero ser tu amigo.-dijo Yamamoto.

-pero, yo no…..-empezo a decir chorome pero el peli negro le interrumpió.

Por favor, solo dejame acercarme, yo quiero ser tu amigo pero tu no me dejas.-dijo Yamamoto.

-lo siento guardian de la lluvia, pero yo no puedo ser tu amiga.-dijo chorome timindamente.

-hp ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, veo que no quieres que me hacerque y no puedo hacer nada, para obligarte.-dijo Yamamoto triste por saber que no le interesaba ala peli morado.

-espera!-Yamamoto paro al oir a chorome hablándole.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto tímidamente, la chica.

-Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi, puedes decirme como quieras.-dijo Yamamoto algo alegre al saber que si quería saber algo de el.

-yo me llamo chorome dokuro.-dijo ella, tímidamente.

-es tu nombre? O el que tepuso Mukuro.-dijo Yamamoto.

-como sabe usted, de ella sorprendida.

-jejeje un dia sin querer oi a Tsuna hablando con el niño sobre eso, pero no oi su nombre.-dijo Yamamoto nervioso.

Nagi .-respondio la chica.

Es un bonito nombre.-dijo Yamamoto

Eso cree?- doji la chica.

Y dime, que te gusta hacer?-dijo Yamamoto interesado.

Pues megusta leer.-dijo Chrome.

En serio? No se me da mucho mucho la lectura pero, debe ser interesante ¿no?-dijo Yamamoto.

Si.-dijo Chrome.

Ellos siguieron platicando hasta que emppezo a llover y tuvieron que entrar ala en cuanto entraron, se encontraron con Haru hablando animadamente con Gokudera, Tsuna, Kyoko.

El se hacerco, pero enseguida, la chica se salió de la sala, Yamamoto, pensó que ya le avia causado algunoas incomodidades .

Todos estaban felices festejando, como llego la lluvia, estuvieron, un poco apretados, en la sala, pero sonreían, al final tuvieron que irse al ver que la lluvia no se iva a acabar, y sin mas Tsuna, se quedo mas feliz que naie, todo estaba bien, Haru lo comprendió, Kyoko estaba con el, Ryohei no estaba molesto, parecía todo estar de su lado.

Tsuna ayudo a su madre a recoger la casa, terminaron algo tarde, cuando subió a dormir, se encontró con Reborn, estaba mirando por la ventana, su sombrero tapaba sus ojos, con una sombra misteriosa, todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras.- Reborn ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsuna.

Dime, Tsuna, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo tuyo con Kyoko es formal?-dijo Reborn en la misma posición.

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Tsuna, con duda.

Recuerda que dentro de dos días nos vamos a Italia.-dijo Reborn con voz fría.

¿Pero que con eso?-dijo Tsuna ahora con miedo, por que sabia que eso no llevaba a nada bueno.

Dime Tsuna ¿Qué piensas hacer, cuando nos vayamos a Italia? ¿Qué haras con Kyoko? ¿le diras la verdad?-dijo REborn dejando a Tsuna con preocupación y duda, entonces Reborn se fue por la ventana y dijo.- solo piensa Tsuna ¿Qué haras?

CONTINUARA…

Jojojojo es muy corto lo se,, y también he tardado demasiado en subirlo, pero ultimamnete no he estado inspirada, en esta historia, y me llegan nuevas que si no escribo, se me van, are lo `posible por subirlo pronto.

Complementació

Elogios.-comenta

Hoy no se me ocurre nada, pero tu si asi que escribe eos que se te ocurra y súbelo.

Lo leere si lo encuentro, sale!

(sigo sin ganas)


	6. Chapter 6

Jojojo aquí estoy yo subiendo el siguiente capitulo, que tengo planeado para es simple, TsuxKyo y un poco de GokuxHaru.

Jejeje

Espero que me quede bien.

_0_0_0-=-_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_=_0-_=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Tsuna lo había planeado todo, así que solo faltaba que saliera como lo había planeado, primero se dirigió a la escuela, con todos, como y de costumbre, a diferencia de que Haru iba muy contenta hablando con Gokudera, eso sorprendía a todos ya que esos dos, siempre están peleando, y no duraban en una conversación más de 5 minutos.

En una esquía la chica se separo del grupo, todo seguía igual que todos los días, iban caminando y hablando, sobre la fiesta del día anterior, luego se junto Hana y ella y Kyoko se fueron por un lado hablando mientras Tsuna, Yamamoto , y Gokudera iban hablando sobre el día anterior, y sobre cómo le fue al peli negro.

Iban caminando, hasta que llegaron a la escuela, en la entrada estaba Hibari, bufo al verlos, y les hizo una señal de que le siguieran, los chicos con miedo obedecieron, ya que solo había dos razones, para que Hibari le hablara, y ninguna de las dos eran buenas, la primera que se metieran en problemas, u otra que tenía que ver con los Vongola, la familia mafiosa, y en esos momentos Tsuna no quería saber de ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar a la sala de recepción, Hibari se sentó en su sofá mientras mostraba unos documentos en la mesa.

¿Qué es esto? –dijo Tsuna.

La documentación, de una familia que quiere ser aliada, de la vongola, el bebe dijo que el noveno, quería que se involucrara más en la familia, ya que pronto se aria el próximo jefe. –dijo Hibari, mientras les daba los papeles, y les daba una mirada de que se fueran de ahí.

Tsuna por su parte le dio una pequeña jaqueca, al pensar en la mafia, y recordó ,que tenía que decirle a Kyoko lo del viaje, así que sin más, se paro, del sillón, le dedico una sonrisa a sus guardianes, y luego salió de ahí diciendo "gracias".

Yamamoto y Gokudera salieron enseguida de él pero decidieron dejarlo al ver que se dirigía hacia Kyoko, esta al verle sonrió, mientras se paraba, y lo encontraba, Tsuna le sonrió mientras le agarraba la mano, y la lleva a la azotea.

Ne Tsuna-kun, le pasa algo? –pregunta la chica intrigada al ver como el solo se miraba las manos, o se rascaba la cabeza.

No nada. –mintió el castaño. – si usted tiene algo que decirme, no importa si es bueno o malo, puede decírmelo. –dijo Kyoko al ver como el chico se ponía más nervioso.

Vale, pero no aquí, que te parece si salimos, después de la escuela, y te diré lo que me pasa. –dijo el castaño mirando a su novia.

Está bien. –dijo Kyoko no muy convencida, pero sin más, se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta cuando sintió, como le jalaban el brazo, y entonces vio a Tsuna, que le tomaba de la cintura mientras le daba un fugaz beso, aunque corto, a lo que ella correspondió de igual manera, pero sintió como el chico, sacaba todo de ambos, como si no se volvieran a ver, ese pensamiento estremeció a la chica, se separaron por falta de aire, él le sonrió, tiernamente mientras le susurraba" te vez tierna sonrosada" cosa que la puso más roja, luego los dos bajaron el maestro no llegaba aun, pero Hibari estaba parado en la puerta como si espera su regreso, por un momento, Tsuna se estremeció, al pensar en que el perfecto le golpearía, así que paso a la chica primero, y justo cuando él iba a pasar pudo oír "no olvide lo del viaje"

En ese momento Tsuna sintió una puñalada, sabía que todos irían, incluso Hibari cosa que sorprendió al castaño cuando el bebe se lo dijo, pero ahora, mas, importante, era Kyoko y como tomaría lo de su viaje.

Las clases pasaron sin más, todo era igual, aunque para sorpresa de Tsuna, Cokura había estado muy molesta con el todo el día, intentando conseguir que el castaño le ayudara con los deberes, pero como siempre Tsuna decía. –no, no puedo hacerlo ahora y más tarde tampoco. –para luego alejarse de la rubia.

Kyoko por su lado se sentía feliz de que su novio no se acercara a esa "zorra", porque de hecho lo era, se metía con todos, y hacia lo posible por estar con los más populares, de hecho le sorprendía que se fijara en Tsuna.

Kyoko pudo observar como la "zorra" se acercaba al lugar de su amiga mientras decía. – dime Cojiro, ¿A dónde iras cuando salgas de la secundaria? –dijo Conkura lo más alto que podía disimular. –mmm voy a España y ¿tu? – le siguió el juego la amiga. – a Italia.

Tsuna al oír eso se que hecho piedra, lo único que le pasaba por la mente a Tsuna era "que no sea Roma, Italia que no sea Roma.

En que parte de Italia? –pregunto Cojiro.- Roma, obvio. – respondió Cokura , en ese momento el mundo de Tsuna se destruyo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, que se vaya al mismo lugar que él, no quiere decir, que se vaya a encontrar con ella, a parte, de que él estaría en una preparatoria de mafiosos.

Por fin sonó la campana, entonces Tsuna guardo sus cosas y fue inmediatamente con Kyoko está ya había terminado, de guardar, iba a decir algo pero no le di tiempo, le tome de la mano, y le jalo, ella solo le siguió callada, se detuvo al inicio de un parque Tsuna conocía el lugar recordaba que un día cuando era pequeño sus padres l e llevaron ahí.

Decidió entrar con la castaña, esta estaba callada, mientras observabas el lugar.

Yo solo seguí mis recuerdos y no me equivoque, seguí hasta que llegamos , a una zona en la que había, cerezos en un campo verde, que daba una hermosa vista a la puesta de sol.

Ne Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto Kyoko confundida. – yo quiero decirte algo que va a pasar. – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba al inicio de un árbol de cerezos, le hizo una seña de que se sentara con él, pero , el, le tomo la mano, acercándola, y haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas, la chica se sonroso por tal acto, mas no se quejo, pues, estaba muy cómoda, además de que podía respirar ese aroma que el emanaba, que le gustaba tanto, podía oír su corazón como latía igual que el suyo, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, hasta que Tsuna empezó a hablar.

Kyoko- chan. –dijo Tsuna, no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

mmm. –fue lo único que respondió la castaña.

Tu ¿me amas? –pregunto el castaño, esa pregunta le tomo por desapercibida pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, a ella, le gustaba todo del castaño, sus descuidos, sus chillidos, le gustaba su forma de ser, tanto como su físico.

Si. –respondió Kyoko rápido, pensando que tal vez el castaño, pensaría que esta no le amaba por su retraso.

Y ¿serias capaz de irte conmigo a donde sea? –prosiguió el castaño aliviado de la respuesta de su novia.

¿Por qué lo pregunta? –dijo la chica sospechando que eso no sería nada bueno.

Solo dígame, ¿se iría conmigo? –volvió a decir el castaño.

Mmm, pues si, iría donde usted me llevara. –contesto Kyoko, preocupada por el comportamiento de su novio, mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿Te irías conmigo mañana a Italia? –dijo Tsuna y al oír eso la chica abrió los ojos de la nada sorprendida por la pregunta.

¿Por qué? –dijo en tono serio.

Mañana yo…..bueno Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome, e incluso Ryohei, nos vamos a Italia, junto a Reborn. –dijo el chico.- quería saber si usted es capaz de irse conmigo, y los demás, a Italia, ya que yo le amo, mas no puedo evitar irme, es algo, que no se puede impedir. –dijo el castaño, en tono triste.

A-a ¿Q-qué p-parte de I-Italia? –dijo la chica, no pudiendo, esconder su tristeza, y evitando derramar sus lagrimas.

Roma. –respondió el castaño tomándole por la cintura acercándola más a él.

Porque no dijo nada? –pregunto ella tratando de ser fuerte.

Yo…no…quería…hacerle daño. –dijo Tsuna.

¿iras conmigo? –pregunto Tsuna de nuevo, con cierta esperanza.

No, puedo. –dijo Kyoko

Lo siento pero no puedo, hace tres años que he regresado, de allá, aparte de que mis padres, no me dejaran, y yo…..no….yo quiero ir donde usted…pero…no puedo. –dijo Kyoko para estallar en lagrimas en el pecho de Tsuna.

Por su lado Tsuna, se sentía como un imbécil al ver echo llorar a la castaña, y más se sentía muy mal al saber que ella, no podía ir con él, aunque quisiera. Tsuna al inicio, para tranquilizarla, le beso la coronilla, luego le beso la frente mientras decía. –no llores, todo va estar bien. –para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla. –por que no importa si me voy al fin del mundo, yo siempre te voy a amar a ti, y ese sentimiento, nunca va a cambiar. – le dijo para darle, un dulce beso, en los labios, ella le correspondió, cuando el beso termino, pudo sentir, las cálidas manos del castaño, limpiar las lagrimas de sus mejilla, sonrió, y entonces le llego una pregunta a la mente.

Tsuna-kun ¿Por cuánto tiempo se va a marchar? –dijo Kyoko esperanzada de que no fuera mucho tiempo.

No lo sé, lo más seguro es que sean, de 5 a 10 años. –respondió Tsuna con dolor.

Pero vendré por ti, y te llevare conmigo, puedas o no. –dijo el castaño mientras le agarraba las manos, a Kyoko y les daba un pequeño beso, te lo prometo.

Kyoko se sonroso mientras le sonreía. –y yo te esperare, pero no tardes demasiado. –dijo Kyoko.

En cuanto sea mayor de edad vendré por ti, solo espérame. –le dijo Tsuna buscando sus ojos como si fueran lo más valioso que tenia. Al ver como asentía la chica, Tsuna le dio un gran abrazo, podía sentir, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica, aparte del aroma de su cabello, que le encantaba tanto, Tsuna estaba seguro de algo, el se enamoro de esa mujer desde el primer día en que la vio.

Tsuna- kun. –le llamo la castaña.

mmm. –respondió el chico tranquilo disfrutando el momento.

¿Eres virgen? –al oír esa pregunta Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se ponía nervioso, ya había hablado del tema con sus padres, mas nada mas, y le daba pena decirle a la castaña la verdad.

S-s-s i. –respondió el chico rojo.

Yo…yo…yo le quiero dar mi primera vez a usted, ya que no se si lo volveré a ver, aun que lo aya prometido, además de que usted es la primera persona de la que me he enamorado, y la primera y la única que amo. –dijo la chica mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

En serio quiere eso. –le dijo Tsuna.

Si. –respondió la chica.

Pero... –empezó a hablar el chico, pero ella le cayó mientras le besaba, él le correspondió, el beso, que había empezado tierno y dulce, había tomado pasión, , ambos se besaban como si fuera la última vez, y en cierta forma era cierto, la chica le dio más espacio para que la lengua del castaño, pudiera entrar en su cavidad, estas empezaron a danzar la una con la otra mientras daban un recorrido, a la cavidad del otro, se separaron por falta de aire, se dirigieron una mirada, ella estaba roja, y respiraba agitada igual que el.

Él le tomo de la mano y se paro, ella enseguida de, el, se dieron un corto, beso, para poder correr, Tsuna solo jalaba a Kyoko, esta le seguía no le importaba a donde le llevara, al llegar a la casa de Tsuna este se pregunto que por que los había llevado ahí, luego recordó, que su madre, había salido, con todos (los niños) al parque de diversiones y no regresarían hasta la noche, aparte de que Reborn se había ido antes a Italia a arreglar todo para su llegada.

¿en mi habitación o la de mis padres? –le pregunto el castaño a la oji miel, mientras le daba ligeros besos en el cuello. –en la tuya. –respondió la chica con los ojos cerrados, quien los abrió al sentir como sus pies se separaban del piso, Tsuna le había cargado, mientras se besaban, al parecer no prestaba atención, pues en varias ocasiones se tropezaban cuando por fin llegaron arriba, el chico camino hacia su habitación.

Al entrar recostó a la castaña con delicadeza, como si fuera demasiado frágil, y con un leve rasguño se rompiera, para después el acostarse sobre ella, dejando caer su peso sobre sus codos, para no aplastarla, en cuanto el se puso sobre ella, esta le dio otro beso, apasionando, mientras que Kyoko, jugaba con los cabellos, del castaño, como tanto le gustaba, y por su parte Tsuna, con la mano libre que tenia, le daba leves roces en sus piernas, haciendo estremecer a la chica, se separaron por falta d aire, Tsuna miro a Kyoko quien estaba roja, y jadeando, para luego bajar al cuello de la chica, pero el uniforme le estorbaba así que, primero quito el moño, y le saco el chaleco, le desabrocho, lo primeros botones de arriba, para poder besar el cuello de la castaña abiertamente, esta por su parte soltaba suspiros, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre l cabellos del chico, y con otras mano investigaba por debajo de la camisa del chico, Tsuna dejo un pequeño camino, de besos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos , antes de seguir desbrochando los botones, este le dio una mirada a Kyoko para ver su aprobación, está en respuesta le dio otro beso apasionado, en cuanto el beso termino Tsuna, desabotono, toda la camisa de Kyoko y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, luego seguía el sostén, Tsuna intentaba atinar en como desabrocharlo mas no podía, Kyoko le ayudo un poco, y cuando al fin se soltó, la chica dejo que se deslizara, Tsuna lo tomo y lo aventó mas lejos que la camisa, ara luego admirarla, era perfecta, as que perfecta, aunque tenía que admitir, que el uniforme le ayudaba a disfrazar el tamaño, Tsuna estaba consciente de que tal vez no eran tan grandes como la de Chrome, pero a él eso no le importaba de echo le gustaban así.

¿Y? –dijo Kyoko.

Eres hermosa, perfecta. –dijo Tsuna para darle otro beso apasionado exigiendo todo de ambos, él quería inspeccionar toda la cavidad de la chica y claro que lo aria, al terminar el beso, Tsuna bajo su cabeza hasta los senos de Kyoko hay, empezó a besarlos, al inicio, era con temor, pero luego, empezó a succionar y besar, al mismo tiempo, que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, por su lado Kyoko solo gemía no podía evitar no hacerlo, al sentir tanto placer, para Tsuna los gemidos de Kyoko eran como música, luego cambio de seno haciendo el mismo acto, cuando termino, o por lo menos eso sentía, al sentir los senos duros como piedras, bajo haciendo un camino de besos por el abdomen, entonces pudo sentir, como Kyoko le jalaba para arriba, y se juntaron en un beso, danzando con sus leguas, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la chica de ayudo a quitarse el uniforme, una vez Tsuna estuviera, desnudo de la cintura para arriba Kyoko se dirigió al cuello, del castaño, besando, y dejando pequeñas mordidas, mientras sentía como el castaño le acercaba mas a él, luego ella bajo, por el torso de Tsuna, que estaba bien formado, ella acariciaba, besaba, y mordía todo lo que podía, haciendo salir varios gemidos por parte de Tsuna, de la nada sintió como el se posicionaba de nuevo sobre ella, y le quitaba la falda, descalzándola, Tsuna le hizo un camino de besos, desde su cuello hasta su vientre, al llegar al final de esta el chico miro con cara de un niño curioso, esa parte, por su lado Kyoko tenía los ojos cerrados, y los abrió de golpe, al sentir como Tsuna introducía dos dedos dentro de su parte intima, y como empezaba a entrar y salir, muy rápidamente, cosa, que hizo que la caderas de la chica se movieran de igual manera, haciéndola gemir aun ,mas.

Tsuna…..Tsuna….- -la chica no podía decir mucho por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Entonces el castaño saco sus dedos, y los lambio, para luego acercar su cara, y lamber de esos misteriosos líquidos que salían del cuerpo de la chica, Kyoko al sentir la lengua de Tsuna, sentía como se derretía.

Ha…..Tsuna…. –pero la chica no pudo decir más, ya que jalo al castaño del pelo para que le besara, luego se posiciono sobre él y empezó a quitarle, el pantalón, cuando por fin el chico estaba solo en bóxer, ella le miro muy directamente, a su miembro, Tsuna desvió la mirada él nunca se considero alguien "demasiado dotado", o "demasiado grande" ella le quito el bóxer, y se sorprendió por lo que vio, al parecer el chico estaba demasiado excitado, ya que su miembro parecía enorme, y estaba duro como una roca, o por lo menos eso pensó Kyoko al sentirlo tocándolo, con sus manos, luego lo masajeo mas, oyendo los gemidos del castaño.

Aaaa…Kyoko…..aaa… -gemía Tsuna, y no pudo evitar gemir mas, al sentir como la chica lo introducía en su boca, lo chupaba, entraba y salía, entonces, ella pudo sentir como de este salía un liquido que bebió sin duda, , ya cuando creyó que había terminado, le dio otro beso apasionado a Tsuna, mientras este se posicionaba, sobre ella, lentamente le abrió las piernas, se puso en posición, le miro, pudo ver como Kyoko le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, que el respondió de igual, manera, y la penetro lentamente, se quedo quieto, al sentir como la chica aferraba las uñas a su espalda, entonces, como distracción, Tsuna le dio un beso a Kyoko esta se lo respondió, y agradeció que surtiera efecto, pero poco a poco el dolor dejo de estar ahí, y empezó a aparecer el placer.

Tsuna comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, le daba embestidas, que la hacían llegar hasta el cielo, el chico cada vez daba más fuerza y más rápida cada embestida haciendo dejas a Kyoko sin aliento.

Haa….Tsu….Tsu…-kun….aaa…Tsu…na. –gemía Kyoko de placer, nunca pensó que podían sentir tantas cosas, y mas tanto placer.

Tsuna al oír los gemidos de Kyoko, daba embestidas más profundas, ambos sentían como se agotaban mas, así que Kyoko enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, ayudándole a dar la embestidas, justo cuando creían que iban a terminar no pudieron evitar dar un gran gemido de placer, pues habían llegado al clímax total, pudieron sentir, como los dos se unian y se hacían uno solo, Tsuna se dejo caer sobre Kyoko, aun penetrándola, podía sentir como el corazón de la castaña estaba igual que el de él, al final el chico se salió de ella, mientras se acostaba a su lado, a un respiraba agitado, tomo unas mantas, pero antes se puso sus bóxers, y le entregaba a Kyoko su ropas interior y una playera de, el, la chica las tomo y se las puso, luego se quedo dormida al lado del castaño.

A las pocas horas despertaron pues sabían que no podían dormir tan cómodamente, semidesnudos, Tsuna se despertó y pudo observar a Kyoko dormida en serio parecía un angel, y estba seguro que volveria por ella, se lo había prometido, y ahora mas que nunca lo haría, al poco tiempo se despertó la chica, quien al verlo le sonrio.

Estaba muy bien acurrucada sobre su pecho, el le abrazaba, podía oir los latidos del corazón de la castaña.

Y que tal? –pregunto Tsuna viendo a Kyoko.

es el mejor dia que he vivido. –dijo la castaña para darle un pequeño beso, mientras se paraba a buscar su ropa, ya vestidos bajaron a comer se sorprendieron e ver que ya era de moche, Tsuna decidió ir a dejar a Kyoko a su casa, al llegar, Tsuna vio como sus padre le abrazaban le habían causado un susto, Tsuna se desoidio, para luego irse a su casa, tendría que empacar, y prepararse para irse a Italia.

_0_0_0-=-_=_0_0_0_0_0_=_0_0_0_0_=_0-_=_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Jojojo ¿Qué tal? Espero que este bien,

En el próximo capitulo, el viaje, al parecer Yamamoto es el único beneficiado con la mudanza ¿Por qué? Que pasara después, también se mostrara una ecena que nadie comprenderá, pero l aclarare con un Flash back de Haru. Pero hasta entonces bye.

No eso no se usa aquí es ç

Sale!

comenten


	7. Chapter 7

Ok aquí esta el capi.

Demasiado tarde lo se, pero yo ocupada, como todos, escuela, mala, semana exámenes, enferma, entienden,

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

TODO INICIA EN EL TEMPLO.

CAPITULO: 7 ADIOS

Eran las 5:30 y el despertador ya sonaba, yo me levante con pereza, ese era el día en que me iba y no sabía que eso cambiaria mi vida, me levante y me di un baño, tarde 15 minutos, el avión sale a las 6:30, baje a desayunar, mi madre estaba muy contenta, yo no podía creerlo, sobreviví a la secundaria, y ahora me falta sobrevivir a la preparatoria, diría que no sería nada malo si Kyoko estuviera conmigo, pero no ella no estaría allí, para apoyarme, pero si lo estará cuando regrese, que es cuando le voy a necesitar más.

Ne dame-Tsuna, eres tan dame que no puedes comer. –dijo Reborn al ver la cara de su pupilo.

U? A Reborn. –dijo Tsuna aun ido.

Jajaja, dame-Tsuna, es tan patético que no pude comer. –gritaba Lambo, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la comida de Tsuna, pero I-pin como todos los días dijo que no y empezaron a pelear, fue hasta entonces que Tsuna se dio cuenta de que no era hora de pensar en eso, aunque aun recordaba lo pasado la tarde anterior, pero trato de no pensar en eso, ya que Reborn le Leiria la mente, y se enteraría de lo que no debe.

En cuanto Tsuna termino, de almorzar subió por sus cosas, al bajar, ya había dos coches negro s esperando, dejo sus maletas en uno, y se subió a otro, al entrar se encontró con Yamamoto, Gokudera, y Lambo, ya adentro.

Luego se fueron hacia el aeropuerto, a llegar ya estaban ahí Haru, Bianchi, I-pin, su mama, el papa de Yamamoto, los papas de Ryohei, también estaban Ryohei, Hibari y Kyoko, al verla, Tsuna se quedo perdido en sus ojos, al igual, que ella en los de, el empezaron a hacer las llamadas para subir al avión, así que sin más Tsuna se dirigió a despedirse de todos, al final me quedo con Kyoko, y hablaron un poco.

Así que te vas. –dijo ella, con un deje de tristeza.

Sí, yo lo siento, pero ahora más que nunca tengo propuesto regresar. .le respondió el castaño mientras le sonreía.

Está bien esperare su llegada pero hasta entonces, tenga esto. –dijo Kyoko mientras sacaba algo de su bolso, al entregárselo a Tsuna este pudo apreciar mejor la vista. –es un amuleto… para darte buena suerte…allá….en Italia. –dijo Kyoko al verlo Tsuna se quedo maravillado, era un pequeño, rectángulo, de papel con hule, que tenía un pez de adorno en el centro, con unas palabras escritas, el castaño, solo sonrió por el detalle mientras le decía gracias, y le daba un beso.

Después se giro y se quedo sorprendido de lo que veía, Gokudera y Haru se estaban besando, demasiado apasionado, o por lo menos eso parecía, enseguida sonó el último aviso del vuelo, y tuvieron que subir.

Todos los guardianes, estaban en silencio, Lambo se quedaba por dos años, luego se iria a Italia, Chrome al ver a Yamamoto se fue y se sentó junto a él, Ryohei, se quedo en n solo asiento, mientras se dormía, decía que los viajes no eran los suyo, Hibari por su parte estaba aislado como siempre Tsuna se sentó con Gokudera mientras le miraba con cara de suspicacia.

Y bien ¿Qué paso? –dijo el castaño mas emocionado, de lo que creía.

Bueno…..Decimo, Haru y yo empezamos a salir. –dijo el Peli plata.

Eso es genial! –dijo Tsuna sonriendo en vedad.

Gracias decimo. –dijo el peli plateado algo sonrosado.

Y sobre todo porque te animaste a decirle lo que sientes, eso fue muy valiente Gokudera-kun. –dijo el castaño, mientras metía su mano a la bolsa de su chamarra.

U? que es eso decimo? –pregunto Gokudera al ver como Tsuna sujetaba algo por dentro de su chamarra.

O, es un amuleto que me dio Kyoko. –dijo Tsuna con una mirada de nostalgia.

Decimo…. –dijo Gokudera al ver la cara de Tsuna.

o….Gokudera-kun lo siento, pero esto es por un mundo mejor, ¿no?, digo, cambiar la Vongola a…..como era… cuando …primo…..lideraba ¿no?. –dijo Tsuna algo confundido por el hecho de las cosas.

Y ¿Qué le ha dicho? –pregunto Gokudera.

Que es un viaje de estudios, que mi abuelo me quiere haya, para estudiar. –dijo Tsuna. –y ¿tu? – le volvió a preguntar.

Que mi padre enfermo y quiere que vaya a estar con él en sus momentos, Bianchi también va, supongo que me apoyo. –dijo Gokudera viendo hacia la ventanilla.

mmm….oye…y…¿Yamamoto? –pregunto Tsuna al no ver a su amigo cerca.

Voltearon por varios lados, y lo buscaron, se pararon y caminaron por el lugar mas no daban con el oji castaño le preguntaron a Ryohei, quien solo negó con la cabeza, y entonces Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Chrome tampoco estaba, entonces Tsuna vio como Gokudera cambiaba de expresión, estaba sonriendo.

Che, ese friki del beisbol no se queda atrás. –dijo el alvino mientras miraba hacia un lugar aislado, justo en los primeros lugares, lejos de todos los demás, si es que acaso eran muchas personas, en ese lugar estaba Yamamoto, sonriendo animadamente, a Chrome quien solo se sonrojaba, y asentía o sonreía.

Tsuna al ver la escena solo sonrió y dijo. –será mejor que no molestemos. –para luego volver a su asiento y seguir hablando con Gokudera.

Mientras tanto, Yamamoto estaba hablando con Chrome, quien al verle se fue con l ya que era la única persona que conocía aparte del boss.

La chica se sentía extraña cuando estaba con el peli negro, no sabía lo que le causaba en el estomago , y estaba aterrorizada, porque eso solo lo sentía cuando estaba en el paraíso de Mukuro y cuando este le hablaba, y le acariciaba la mejilla, pero ahora lo sentía con él, cuando l miraba, cuando le sonreía, todo lo que el chico le dedicaba, hacía sentirla enrojecer hasta no dar más, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban de mas, y como, solo sucedía con él, y todo eso no le agradaba porque ella le había dado su cuerpo a Mukuro, y sus sentimientos no debían interrumpir su….¿qué es lo que esta asiendo? ¿Una misión? No entregar su cuerpo no es una misión…¿pero entonces que era lo que hacía? Al ver a Kyoko tan feliz con el boss le hizo dudar de lo que sea que está haciendo, y por una vez ser feliz y seguir esos extraños sentimientos que le causaba el peli negro. Chrome estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían sentado en un lugar demasiado alejado de los demás.

Jejeje, y bien Nagi ¿Qué has hecho de interesante en estos días? –le pregunto Yamamoto a Chrome quien ya había empezado a sonrojarse.

mm…bueno…yo… -ella no sabía que decir simplemente por el hecho de que ya no estudiaba , y solo se la pasa sentada intentando comunicarse con Mukuro.

Jejeje….a que no sabes que decir, jejeje a mí tampoco me ha pasado nada interesante desde la fiesta. –dijo Yamamoto con calma.

Hm…..y…..tu….¿estudias? –dijo la chica interesada en saber más del peli negro.

Jejeje….si sino lo hago mi viejo se enojaría, aparte en la escuela tienen un club de beisbol, y yo estoy e n el, no quiero alardear pero se me da bien, el beisbol es algo que amo, pero no más que mis amigos y mi familia. –dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

Y ¿tu? –dijo el chico viendo a Chrome.

No…después del accidente, yo deje la escuela, y me uní a Mukuro-sama, ya que él me salvo la vida. –se explico la chica con nervios y pena.

Ho, pero en Italia retomaras tus estudios. –dijo Yamamoto viendo a Chrome.

Si. –dijo mientras le sonreía.

Oye…..etto….Takeshi…..tu…¿me presentarías a los demás guardianes? –dijo la chica con nervios, y sonrosada de nuevo, por su lado Yamamoto estaba como en shock al oír su nombre salir de la boca de la chica lo hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien.

O perdón, claro. –dijo Yamamoto saliendo de su trance. – mira primero esta Tsuna, el es una gran persona, yo le admiro mucho y me siento afortunado de ser su amigo, porque él no sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro de que tu sabe a lo que me refiero, por que hasta Hibari siente admiración por él. –empezó Yamamoto.

Luego esta Gokudera, es un poco tosco, tiene poca paciencia, pero es una gran persona, ya que se preocupa por Tsuna y todos los demás. Después esta Lambo quien es un bebe a un pero es un gran niño aunque actúa un poco mimado, el es de gran ayuda cuando se le necesita y se quede grande será una gran persona. Después esta el sempai quien es una gran persona, se preocupa por todos y hace todo lo posible por proteger a su hermana pequeña Kyoko, el es muy fuerte, y muy optimista, a ver….. –hizo una pausa el chico para poner un dedo en su barbilla y luego poner cara de pensativo. – y luego esta Hibari el es…..un…poco….ha para ser sincero Hibari es muy fuerte, me ha derrotado como si nada, y tiene poco humor no le gustan las pandillas, y le encanta pelear, lo sé por experiencia. –dijo Yamamoto.

Ho ya veo creo que será difícil, poder convivir con todos. –dio Chrome con algo de timidez.

Jejeje no te preocupes, lo único que necesitas es determinación, y ser más firme, aunque así nadie le molestara, todos se harán tus amigo y compañeros sin que cambies porque de eso estoy seguro todos te van a querer a si como eres. –dijo el chico muy seguro.

Como sabes. –dijo ella tímidamente.

Por a mi me gustas a sí. –dijo Yamamoto inconsciente mente, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo como un tomate, al igual que la chica, después decidió dormir un poco, y haci lo hizo.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de estaban aterrizando, pues se sentían las sacudidas, y vio como Chrome también se despertaba.

Al aterrizar, todos bajaron y entonces, Yamamoto se junto con Tsuna y Gokudera, bueno de echo todos lo viajaron se juntaron a excepción de Hibari.

Llegaron y había dos coches esperando, en un se fue el equipamiento y en el otro se fueron ellos guardianes y el capo.

Continuara….

**X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x**

Jejeje bueno al fin lo termine, espero que le haya gustado está entre un poco corto bueno para mí esta corto, estoy acostumbrada a leer, hasta de 40 hojas, de hecho es lo más largo, que he leído, por lo que 4 ojas se me hace muy corto, pero bueno, espero que les guste.

Bien aquí esta y sigo enferma, y saque 7.1

UU me siento grande ya que la vez pasada saque 5 en el examen y `pase con 7 por la libreta pero esa es otra historia.

Comenten.


	8. Chapter 8

Ola! Aui yo actualizando como siempre, bien les dejo el fic, que es por lo que entran a esta pagina.

X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

**Todo inicia en el templo: capitulo 8 en Italia por fin.**

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión el noveno les recibió junto a la novena generación, le dieron un tour por la mansión o más bien por las partes principales, y les llevaron a las diferentes mansiones que eran : Tempesta, Nuvola, Nebbia, Serena, Pioggia, Fulmine.

En cada mansión se quedaba cada guardián, al final se quedaron así:

Tempesta, al lado derecho de la mansión principal, estilo italiano, con grandes arreglos y jardines chicos, ahí se quedo Gokudera, y Coyote.

Pioggia, al lado izquierdo de la mansión, está en estilo japonés con un dojo especial, y grandes jardines, la decoración recordaba a los castillos japoneses, y en este se quedo Yamamoto y Brabanters.

Nuvola, es la más aislada de la mansión principal, su decoración es sencilla, como de un templo, y tiene jardines extensos, que dan tranquilidad, en esta se quedaron Hibari y Visconti.

Nebbia, esta…..hay solo llevaron al guardián de la niebla ya que al parecer estaba escondida por una ilusión, así que nadie sabe como es, en ella se quedaron Chrome y Bouche.

Serena esta parecía, una capilla adornada con extrañas grecas, pero con una tranquilidad profunda en esta se quedaron…Ryohei y Nie Brow.

Fulmine, esta parecía estar echa de un material muy duro, como una fortaleza en estilo de catillo europeo con grandes extensiones, se ubica después de la mansión Tempesta. En ella se quedaron Lambo y Ganauche III.

Una vez todos en sus lugares, Tsuna regreso con el nono a la mansión hay el nono le mostro su habitación, y le dijo que al día siguiente le llevaría a comprar trajes pues los necesitaría mucho, y también se pondrían a hablar sobre la ceremonia de herencias.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Al día siguiente.

Tsuna…Tsuna…despierta…..despierta Tsuna… -decía el pequeño Arcobaleno de buena forma.

¡Despierta! –dijo mientras le daba una patada. -¡Despierta! –volvió a golpearle la cara. -¡que despiertes! –dijo para darle en la nuca y tirarlo de la cama.

¿¡Reborn cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me despiertes así? –dijo el castaño.

Lo hice de las buenas, no despertaste, lo hice a mi manera. –dijo el bebe, mientras caminaba sin darle importancia.

Qué tipo de respuesta es esa! –exclamo Tsuna.

Vamos vístete, el nono te espera, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer. –explico el Arcobaleno.

Si, ya voy- dijo Tsuna de mala gana.

Ya listo Tsuna bajo se encontró con el nono, este le invito a almorzar, Tsuna no se sentía tan solo, pero su tranquilidad se acabo al ver a una figura familiar entrar al comedor.

Noveno traigo los reportes que me pidió. –dijo el hombre viendo a Tsuna algo sorprendido.

Pero…..como… -dijo el mientras entraba en shock, a diferencia de, el hombre Tsuna en cuanto le vio grito.

Hi! Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el chico apuntando con el dedo a la persona.

Vamos Tsuna, esa no es la pregunta que esperaba después de no vernos después de tanto tiempo. –decía el hombre con voz de vergüenza.

Jeje, yo le llame Tsunayoshi-kun, creo que es la mejor compañía que puede tener ahora que va a vivir en la mansión, parte de que sus guardines vivirán en otras casas, y con la preparatoria será más solitario ya que esta se divide en dos, un grupo para jefes, y otro para prospectos a asesinos, o guardines, así que será más complicada ya que le pondrán un nivel aun más arriba de su edad. –dijo el Nono.

Vale, pero porque papa, no podía ser otra persona como… -se que do pensando Tsuna, el sabia quien quería que estuviera ahí, pero sabia que eso nunca pasaría.

Vale, está bien, papa está bien. –Dijo Tsuna tratando de calmarse.

Muy bien Iemitsu por que no nos acompañas a desayunar, y a las actividades que vamos a tener hoy? –pregunto el nono mientras sonreía.

Claro, Noveno. –dijo Iemitsu mientras se sentaba con ellos en la mesa, y le servían el plato, en cuanto los cuatro terminaron de almorzar, salieron y pidieron un coche, se los llevaron de inmediato, y para sorpresa de Tsuna no había mucho ruido ese día.

Al salir de la mansión, se fueron al centro comercial, entraron en una tienda, de la cual salieron con dos subordinados, con los brazos extendidos llenos de puros trajes de vestir, luego de eso, se dirigieron a una papelería, y compraron el doble de lo que se compre para la secundaria, ahora eran tres hombre los que iban cargados.

Después entraron en otra tienda donde también vendían trajes, compraron mas, después se dirigieron a una tienda a comprar corbatas, y diferentes zapatos de vestir, llevaron a varias tiendas para que comprara ropa que le gustaba, u cosas que l interesaban.

Al terminar les acompañaban seis hombres demasiado cargados, tardaron unos pocos minutos en esperan a otro carro que se llevara las "compras" llegaron algo tarde a la mansión.

Después de llegar comieron y enseguida se dirigieron a la oficina del capo.

Muy bien Tsunayoshi-kun, como verá usted será el decimo desdiente, y yo le cederé el lugar de jefe Vongola, pero eso no va a suceder hasta que usted esté listo para liderar la Vongola, por lo cual, he decidido, que, la ceremonia de sucesión, no será dada hasta que cumpla 20 años, y por lo tanto estos cuatro años va a estar estudiando y va a aprender a liderar, a la Vongola. –dijo el nono.

Que quiere decir eso? –dijo Tsuna sin parpadear.

Que no será el capo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, y que en ese tiempo aprenderá a liderar. –dijo el nono.

Me parece justo. –dijo Iemitsu, mientras se tomaba la barbilla.

Mmm, por cierto nono cuando empiezan las clases de Tsuna? –pregunto Reborn.

Mañana. –dijo el nono.

¡Que!, como que mañana, pero no tengo el uniforme ni nada. –exclamo Tsuna.

Claro que si, esta escuela como es de mafioso no necesita uniforme, así que no hay que preocuparse de eso, y respecto a los útiles, no hay libros solo tomara notas. –dijo el nono.

Mm, que lastima justo ahora quería pedirle unas vacaciones, pero creo que es mas prudente esperar un poco más. –dijo Iemitsu.

Que, y tu para quieres vacaciones. –dijo Tsuna.

Para ver a tu madre claro. –dijo Iemitsu con un rubor en sus mejilla.

Bueno so es todo, lo mejor es que vallan a sus habitaciones, y descansa Tsunayoshi-kun.

Te lo recomiendo. –dijo el nono.

Bien. –dijo Tsuna para irse a dormir.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Al día siguiente.

7:00 am. Vamos dame—Tsuna apúrate alguien te está esperando en la entrada. –dijo Reborn mientras estaba sentado en la cabeza de su alumno.

Para ti es fácil decirlo. –se quejo Tsuna.

Al llegar a la entrada, Tsuna se encuentra con Dino.

Dino-san, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –pregunta Tuna al ver a Dino.

Yo, Tsuna, solo vine a darte unos tips, sobre la escuela. –dijo Dino.

En serio, eso sería genial. –dijo Tsuna ilusionado.

Bien a que van . –dijo dino.

1ºsiempre lleva a este gran amigo, ya que siempre te expones y ms en esa escuela. –dijo dino para darle un chaleco anti balas.

2ºla única forma de tener respeto es mostrando tu fuerza así que , peléate unas dos veces, para que no te molesten.

3º siempre toma agua del tercer piso y vez con compañía, ya que te juegan bromas, y las tras aguas, siempre, tiene riesgo de tener sustancias toxicas o químicas.

4º recuerda, de no meterte con ilusionistas, o te arrepentirás.

5º no importa cuán difícil es el problema, nunca digas no entiendo, o lo lamentaras.

Bueno creo que es todo, haaaa (suspira) que buenos días aquellos los de la academia. –dijo dino para mirar hacia el techo en forma de estar recordando.

Creo que es hora de que se vallan. –dijo el noveno, Tsuna asintió y salió, se fue con sus amigos, (menos Hibari) y entro a la escuela, se separo de sus amigos y fue a buscar su aula, al llegar en seguida empezaron las clases, y con ellas las torturas de Tsuna.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

En la mansión.

Haaaaa! No entiendo nada. –decía Tsuna viendo todos los problemas que tenia.

Problema 1: si familia A, esta aliada con familia B, pero familia B no quiere a la familia D, pero la familia D, es aliada de la familia C, quien es aliada de la familia A, gracias a la familia D. ¿Qué debería de hacer la familia A para estar en paz sin deshacer el acuerdo con todas las familias?

2: si están en guerra, y la familia B y C están en contra de la familia D y E, pero estas son tus aliadas, ¿Qué movimientos debería hacer Familia A?... y así siguieron otros 48 problemas aparte de esos, Tsuna no logro responder ninguno solo, tuvo que ir Gokudera explicarle, y con ayuda de su padre para entender lo que decía Gokudera.

Al final Tsuna suspiro esos serian los 4 años más largos de su vida, estaba seguro de eso.

Continuara…..

Jojojo

Aquí esta espero qeue les guste

comenten


	9. regreso

Aquí de nuevo yo, primero aviso que mi compu esta mal y no podre actualizar con frecuencia como antes y ñlo segundo que mi inspiración esta mal asi que no creo que salga tan bien el cap.

**0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0**

**Todo empieza en el templo: regreso**

Tsuna estaba nervioso pues regresaría a Japón por dos razones, la primera para proteger a familia, pues en ese momento acaba de empezar la guerra contra Shimon, debían proteger a su madre más que nada, y también a Haru, y a Kyoko, Tsuna sonrió al recordar ala castaña estaba seguir que seguiría estando igual de bella que antes, o aun mas, justo ahora Tsuna a sus 20 años, el era inteligente, ágil, y frio, se hizo perfecto en todas la materias, pero en su mirada ya no era cálida como lo era antes sino fría, al igual que su comportamiento, solo hablaba normalmente con Uni, su madre y Aria, el ya era todo un hombre maduro y joven.

Pero por más que lo intentara Tsuna no podía de dejar de pensar en Kyoko en ¿cómo estaría?, o ¿cómo lo recibiría?, ¿si todavía lo amaba? Que por más frio que sea, no deja de pensar que en el abismo en el que está metido ella es la única luz al final del camino, una luz que lo podrá salvar.

-le pasa algo Sawada-san? –pregunta una chica de 14 años ojos azules y pelo entre azul verdoso, con la piel blanca.

-uh…..oh….si Uni. –dijo Tsuna saliendo de su trance.

-jeje está muy pensativo Sawada-san. –comenta Uni.

-haaaa… (suspiro) son solo nervios. –dijo Tsuna.

-Tsuna-san…usted…..en Japón ¿T-Tiene una novia? –pregunta la pequeña con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas.

-uh si, y yo le amo mucho. –dijo Tsuna para que en sus ojos apareciera un brillo.

-oh ya veo, lo mejor será retirarme, Gamma se va a armar una si no me encuentra. –dijo Uni al ver la respuesta del castaño.

-está bien pero…. ¿por qué ha preguntado eso? – dice Tsuna con curiosidad.

-uh no por nada. –dice Uni.

-yo, Tsuna, el bebe dice que es hora. –avisa Yamamoto asomando su cabeza por la puerta del despacho del castaño.

-está bien Yamamoto-kun. –dice Tsuna ahora en un tono frio Yamamoto le mira con tristeza.

-Sawada-san…..porque es así de frio con todos. –dice Uni.

-porque les comprendo y sé que todos pasan lo mismo que yo. –dijo Tsuna ahora con un deje de frialdad e indiferencia cosa que toco el corazón de Uni y le ocasiono ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no lo haría.

-no lo comprendo. –dijo ella.

-eso es porque tú no has hecho lo que yo, porque eres muy joven, porque aunque nos parezcamos no somos iguales, Uni, entiendo que tu como jefa, solo ordenas matar y listo, pero yo… yo no solo ordeno matar también he matado y ese sentimiento tu no lo soportarías, es por eso que no lo entiendes y es mejor que no lo hagas. –dice Tsuna con mas frialdad.

-Sawada-san. –dijo Uni con voz cortada ahora entendía a los demás, y no le agradaba o que pasaba, el se estaba hundiendo en un pozo del cual no podía salir solo, y ella no era quien, aunque quisiera el no la dejaría ayudarle.

-¿iras a Japón? –pregunta Tsuna.

-si. –solo lo suelta Uni.

…silencio ninguno habla.

-me retiro a alistarme. –dice Tsuna para salir de ahí

Al ver salir al castaño Uni cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar, ella quería a Tsuna como un hermano o tal vez como algo mas pero no era justo lo que pasaba, ella debía ir con él y ayudarlo en lo que estuviera en sus manos.

_=_09_0_0_0_0

Estaban en el avión, solo unas horas y aterrizarían, Gokudera con Tsuna en silencio, Yamamoto con Chrome, riendo desde que llegaron a Italia la guardiana se hizo más amiga del chico y se hizo más valiente, aunque su timidez sigue estando ahí, Hibari en el ultimo asiento, Lambo dormido junto con Ryohei, y Uni junto Gamma, Reborn iba dormido en los brazos de Bianchi.

Todos iban tranquilos, pero se podía decir que los únicos que la pasaban bien eran Yamamoto y Chrome.

Las horas pasaron por fin llegaron a Japón, tardaron con el equipaje, y cuando por fin pudieron salir, todos se separaron.

Uni se fue con Gamma a un hotel, en cambio Tsuna, Lambo, Bianchi y Reborn se fueron a la casa del primero. Y después cada quien a su casa.

POPV'S Kyoko

-Era tarde, demasiado tarde, me entretuve con Haru-chan más de lo debido, solo espero que mis padres no se enfaden. –decía Kyoko para si misma.

Eran ya alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche, como es costumbre siempre cada viernes ella y Haru, siempre iban de compras, o simplemente veían películas románticas o tistes pero al final siempre terminaban llorando.

-haaaaa… -suspiro

-parece que nunca cambiare. –me digo a mi misma mientras doy vuelta en la esquina, veo a la otra calle, hay esta la casa de Tsuna, ya habían pasado 4 años que no le veía.

-esto es ¡EXTREMO! –Oí gritar una voz.

-no puede ser. –murmure para mí misma, mientras empiezo a correr hacia mi casa, y hay con la puerta abierta, estaba mi hermano mayor con los brazos alzados, saludando a mis padres, llego, estoy agotada, y le veo.

-Kyoko, ¿Dónde estabas? –me pregunta mi hermano.

-oni-chan… ¿Cuándo tu…? –decía mientras las lagrimas salían por mis mejillas.

-oh vamos Kyoko no llores, todo irá bien. –me decía mi hermano mientras me abrazaba.

-te…..extrañe….mucho… -le decía mientras lloraba.

-ya, ya Kyoko, no es para tanto solo fueron 4 años, y además ya todos estamos aquí. –me decía mi hermano mientras yo reaccione.

-¿T-T-Todos? –le pregunte.

-si, Kyoko todos. –me decía mi hermano mientras nos guiaba a la sala ¿cuándo nos habíamos metido?

Una vez dentro y que soltara a mi hermano, subí a mi habitación me acosté, y dormí, solo con una cosa en la cabeza. Tsuna…

A la mañana siguiente, me levante, fui a bañarme y una vez que salí me vestí para la universidad, seque mi pelo, y lo cepille, ahora lo tenía largo, no sé por qué me lo deje crecer tanto, a diferencia de Haru o Hana que ambas tenían el pelo corto.

Continúe cepillando mi cabello, hasta que oí a mi madre decirme que fuera a desayunar.

Llegue a la universidad temprano, todo estaba normal, o eso creía hasta que se oyeron unos gritos.

-tks, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirlo friki del beisbol? –decia una voz masculina algo enojada.

-jajaja, no lo se, es que no entiendo. –decia otra voz igual.

-yo soy la mano derecha del decimo, y no, no hay mano izquierda. –decia aquella voz del inicio mientras entraba al salón.

Y hay frente a mi estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto, ambos estaban mas altos, sus caras no habían cambiado mucho, y sus voces mas graves.

-¡Sasagawa! –grito Yamamoto verme.

-Yamamoto….-kun….. –seguia sin creerlo.

- o pero si es la hermana del cabeza de cespet. –decia Gokudera asombrado.

-vamos Gokudera no puedes decirle por su nombre. –le decía Yamamoto-kun a Gokludera-kun.

-esta bien le dire Sasagawa. –decía Gokudera no muy seguro.

-¿Cuándo has llegado Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun? –les pregunte amis cpmmpañerps.

-o ayer por la tarde. –respondio Yamamoto.

-y ¿han venido todos? –les pegunto a los dos por lo que asienten.

-…. –silencio.

-ek bebe ha dicho que es hora de regresar, y asi lo hemos hechos. –explico Yamamoto.

-pero, ¿Qué hay de Lambo-kun, Hibari-san, Chrome-chan? ¿Dónde están ellos? –les pregunte y aunque yo en realidad quería saber sobre Tsuna sabia que era mejor decirlo asi.

-todos ellos esta con el decimo. –responde Gokdera-kun.

-¿y eso es…..? –empiezo la pregunta para que me diga la espuesta.

-en la casa del decimo. –responde Gokudera-kun.

Después ellos se fueron a sus lugares pues el profesor se fue, las clases siguieron pero yo, no les ponía atención solo pensaba en como me encontraría con Tsuna y que le diría, para mi suerte el dia termino rápido, y no hubo tarea, pero también no pude ver Tsuna, tenia trabajo y no podía faltar.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, todo fue normalhasta que entro el profesor, y anuncio a un alumno nuevo, entonces le vi.

-este es un estudiante venido de Italia, espero que le traten bien y que le den la bienvenida que merece, su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. –decía el profesor, mientras yo me quedaba en blanco no entendía lo que pasaba.

-preséntate. –volvió a hablar el maestro.

-mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, vengo de Italia solo será por poco tiempo y espero llevarme bien con ustedes. –dijo él para meter sus manos en las bolsas.

-muy bien Tsunayoshi-kun. Te sentaras delante de Sasagawa-san, Sasagawa-san por favor levante su mano. –dijo el maestro a lo que yo obedecí.

El camino hasta donde estaba yo, me miro, y yo le mire a los ojos, eran fríos…..sin emoción….alguna…no pude evitar sentir como mis ojos se humedecían por lo que corte el contacto visual y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana.

El día paso, nada, no nos dijimos nada, no parecía real, yo quería llorar pero sabía que no debía de hacerlo, en cuanto sonó el timbré yo Salí de inmediato no me importo nada, cuando llegue a mi casa llore, llore como nunca, y me quede encerrada.

Dos meses después.

No nos hablábamos, ni siquiera nos mirábamos, y yo no lo soportaba, para mi suerte tenía un buen amigo, el es Enma, me ha ayudado a olvidarme un poco de Tsuna, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por el por qué lo amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Hoy Enma-kun me pidió ir con él a la azotea en el almuerzo, no tengo otras cosas que hacer así que iré, ¿me pregunto qué me dirá?

Ya en el recreo estoy en la azotea espero a Enma el llega esta todo sudado parece como si hubiera corrido.

-¿Enma-kun está bien? –le pregunto con preocupación.

-yo….si….esto bien. –decía el.

-¿y bien? –le pregunto.

-K-K-Kyoko-chan, y-yo q-quisiera s-saber s-si usted quiere ser mi novia –lo solo me quede estática Enma se me había declarado l era un buen chipo, tenia lo suyo y todo pero, no podía decirle que si queriendo a Tsuna, aunque tal vez debería intentarlo ahora.

-Enma-kun…yo….dame tiempo de pensarlo. –dije para salir corriendo de ahí o, no sé porque le dije eso pero quería correr, lejos de ahí, me brinque todas las clases restantes no tenía ganas de nada solo quería dormir…

A la mañana siguiente como y de costumbre iba sola a la escuela, estaba lloviendo, sentía el gua cayendo en mi paraguas rojo, mis zapatos se mojan, no sé porque pero siento como me siguen, alucino oír pasos por lo que apresuro el mío, siento una gran tención se que me están siguiendo estoy al unos pocos metros de la escuela, pero solo me falta llegar…basta empiezo a correr y siento como mi agresor también, para ji mala suerte él es más rápido que yo, suelto el paraguas atrás para que con suerte le detuviera un segundo….puedo sentir como me toman del brazo y e tapan la nariz con un trapo….me desmallo…

No recuerdo mucho aparte de que me secuestraron.

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, solo, o eso hasta que alguien entra, un hombre entra y se sienta de la nada prende un fuego, y se ilumina un poco el lugar.

-¿sabe por qué esta aquí? –me pregunta.

-no. –digo con fuerza.

-he enviado una nota de rescate, pronto Sawada Tsunayoshi estará aquí. –continua el hombre.

-je, desperdicia su tiempo, yo a él no le importo, el no vendrá. –le digo con amargura.

-ya lo veremos, porque si no viene rápido…. tu lo vas a pagar. –me dice él.

-el no vendrá. –le digo.

BAM oigo un fuerte disparo, mientras siento un gran dolor en el abdomen, un gran dolor, siento como me sale sangre, luego me golpea la cara y luego el estomago, yo por mi parte siento demasiado dolor por los golpes y el disparo.

De la nada se detiene.

-con eso bastara. –dice el hombre para sí mismo.

Yo ya no veo nada la poca iluminación no ayudaba, solo podía oirá, y pude oír como se abría la puerta de una patada.

-estoy solo. –oigo una voz muy conocida para mí.

-jejeje, ¿Qué decías princesita? –me pregunta el hombre mientras reía maléficamente.

-… -porque había venido, el no tenia por que venir.

La pelea empieza, por la puerta puedo ver un poco más, el hombre le lanza un puñetazo a Tsuna, y este lo esquiva mientras le lanza un golpe, el hombre le agarra la mano, para darle un golpe en la panza, y luego una patada en el abdomen Tsuna cayó cerca de mi yo solo veía quería llorar pero no lo haría.

Pude ver cómo me miraba con los ojos abiertos, de la nada él se para como si no le hubieran golpeado, saca una píldoras y una manoplas, se pone las manoplas para después tomarse las píldoras.

En su cabeza salía una bella llama color naranja, sus ojos de un hermoso color naranja como el atardecer, sus puños era unos guantes. De hierro, con un diamante en el centro que decía _Vongola._

-Sawada-san. –murmuro sin reconocerlo.

El no responde solo avanza para empezar a pelear con el otro tipo.

Esta vez el era más rápido y fuerte no tardo mucho en dejar a aquel hombre tirado sin conocimiento, su llama disminuyo supongo que es por los golpes, el se cae y yo lo me acerco para recibirlo, lo cacho, y siento su cuerpo estremecerse.

-se supone que esto no debía de pasar. –me dices con la misma voz de antes, sin ese tono duro y frio.

-eres el capo de la familia mafiosa de la que se habla en las noticias. –le digo él se estremece de nuevo.

-sí. –me dice con la misma voz que me suena más madura.

-hug. –murmuro al sentir un dolor en mi abdomen.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntas alarmado.

-el me disparo en el abdomen. –le digo en un susurro para quedar inconsciente.

…..

Despierto en el hospital.

Sonrió y como no hacerlo por lo que veo, ahí sentado a mi lado en un sillón dormido mientras toma mi mano estaba Tsuna, eso me hacía sentir bien, el había estado la noche conmigo, cierro los ojos de dolor uno que aun no se iba, veo como lentamente te despiertas, yo solo te sonrió, es lo mejor que pudo hacer.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntas.

-bien, aunque aun me duele. –le digo la verdad el solo me sonríe.

-nadie sabe que estamos aquí, no he llamado a nadie, tu hermano piensa que esta conmigo. –me dices yo solo levanto una ceja.

-¿Cuándo podre salir? –pregunto.

-con suerte hoy. –me dices.

…..

Más tarde mi rostro va de un color rojo tomate, pues Tsuna me lleva cargada estilo princesa, todos se nos quedan viendo y yo solo me sonrojo mas.

-le han dicho que es muy mona cuando se sonroja. –me dice Tsuna sonriendo.

-no digas eso. –le digo yo.

-jejeje. –te ríes genial.

-Tsuna….. ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que me trato así? –e pregunto pues quiero dejar todo claro con él.

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos. –me dices y sigues caminando.

-…..mmm…..no es justo. –replico tu solo sonríes.

Un rato después.

-ya hemos llegado. –me dices y yo me quedo impactada…..

Continuara…..

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0-0

Uf, creí que no lo terminaría, mi PC va de mejor a peor, y escribo en la lap de mi mama, (el poco tiempo que me deja TT )

Bueno me concentro quiero acabar esto rápido, espero actualizar mas pronto.

Espero sea de su agrado que comenten….

Comenten!


	10. ¿que debo hacer?

Actualizar.- lo más difícil para un escritor.

Inspiración. –el sufrimiento del escritor, (1° por si te llega no te deja en paz hasta que escribas, 2° por que no te llega y te deja la cabeza hueca por qué no te llegan las ideas)

Jojojo mi opinión sobre la inspiración y la actualización.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Todo Empieza en el Templo: ¿Qué debo de hacer?

POPV"S Kyoko

Y es que cuando dijiste ya llegamos solo habíamos llegado a la entrada del empiezo de unas largas escaleras. No pude quedarme despierta, Tsuna me llevaba a un lugar el cual yo desconocía, intentaba no dormir pero no podía sentía como me pesaban los parpados, recuerdo que parpadee varias veces antes de quedarme dormida….

… los rayos del sol se colaban por una ventana, yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía como los rayos me calaban en los ojos que aun los tenia cerrados, también puedo sentir un calor agradable, uno que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y un ligero peso en mi cintura, muy pesadamente abrí mis ojos, puedo ver una habitación, estilo muy japonesa, puedo ver por la ventana la rama de un árbol donde estaba un pequeño pajarito amarillo viendo hacia donde estaba yo.

Una vez que abro bien los 0jos, volví a sentir el peso sobre mi cintura volteo mi cara y abro los ojos como plato OO y es que, como no hacerlo si acostado a su lado estaba un muy dormido Tsuna con una cara tranquila.

(-¡o por dios! ¡O por dios! ¡Tsuna estaba acostado a mi lado! –dice de la nada una vocecilla en mi interior- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto como si nada. –soy tu conciencia amorosa, como has estado haciendo muy mal tu sola ¡yo te voy ayudar! –dijo esa vocecilla de nuevo. – no necesito ayuda. –digo ofendida. –oh claro que sí, porque sino ¿dime porque si este "dios griego" porque aunque te cueste aceptarlo Tsuna lo es, ha estado cucú por ti y no lo has aceptado? -pregunta mi vocecilla. -1ro como te puedo decir para no decirte tu nombre tan largo, y segunda yo no fui quien puso la distancia en los dos. –le digo a esa voz. –bien dime iner y ¿Cómo sabes que en lugar de preguntar porque se portaba así contigo?, pero no, tenias que seguirle el juego. –me dijo mi iner otra vez. -¡Basta! –digo yo saliendo de mi ensoñación con mi iner)

-porque tu… -murmuro en un suspiro mientras acaricio su cara aun dormida, aunque me costara aceptarlo tenía que admitir que mi iner tenía razón al decir que Tsuna era un dios griego, se había hecho más guapo en esos años que estuvo lejos, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué habrá vuelto ahora? Mi hermano sigue saliendo en las tardes e inventando pretextos tontos que tengo que a figurar que le creo y que no pasa nada.

-¿Por qué yo qué? –pregunta una voz a mi oído en un susurro cosa que me hace estremecer.

-Tsuna. –digo yo inmediatamente intentando alejarme un poco y así me doy cuenta de que el peso que sentía era su brazo abrazándome para no alejarme de él.

-¿Qué ibas a decir de mi? –pregunta con curiosidad, poniendo unos ojos de igual curiosidad pero con un brillo esperando que digiera lo que él quería oír.

-¿Qué porque tu…nunca me dices la verdad? –termino de decir no muy convencida mientras veo como cambias tu cara a una más seria.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora. –me dices como si nada mientras pasas tu cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Tsuna. –dijo yo en tono de regaño.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –me dices rendido.

-muchas cosas… -digo yo como si se tratase de años.

-como que. –insistes ahora tu.

-¿Qué tenias que ver con el secuestro? –te pregunto y siento como te estremeces por la pregunta y te retiras un poco de mi para verme a la cara.

-por qué quieres saberlo. –dices poniendo cara seria y levantándote.

-Tsuna. –reprocho yo.

-aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas. –me dices mientras me das la espalda parado.

-¿¡entonces cuando lo será! –pregunto yo parándome fuertemente y un poco molesta por su insistencia de no decirme.

-todo tiene su tiempo. –dices mientras volteas a verme.

-¿Cuándo será mío? ¿Cuándo me vuelva a secuestrar o cuando me maten? –pregunto yo mas enojada, y me doy cuenta de lo que dije mientras me arrepiento por a verlo dicho, genial me siento fatal por decir eso y ahora me duele el abdomen.

-…- no dices nada y se porque no lo dices.

-Tsuna lo siento, yo…no pensaba lo que decía... pero entiende que me… -no pude terminar de hablar ya que el pequeño dolor se volvió uno punzante, pongo una mano en mi abdomen, y ago. un esfuerzo por que el no vea mi cara de dolor.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntas de la nada mientras te acercas a mí a cerciorarte de lo que me pasa.

-n-no, t-tengo n-n-nad-da. –digo tartamudeando del dolor, parce que te das cuenta y miras mi mano que ahora esta ensangrentada.

-te abriste la herida. –dices pronto mientras te incas y vez mi abdomen.

-… -no digo nada ya que el dolor no me lo permite.

-te tengo que llevar al hospital. –dices de la nada mientras me carga estilo princesa, y salimos del lugar donde estábamos, el sol cala en mis ojos, así que los mantengo cerrados.

-Kyoko, Escúchame si vamos a pie tardaremos mas en llegar al hospital, te llevare en mi moto, pero prométeme que me abrazaras fuerte, y resistirás el dolor. –me dice oigo tu voz preocupada, no creo aguantar tanto pero aun así asiento.

-Kyoko. –dices entre suplica y enfado.

-vale. –digo yo ya casi sin aliento siento como me subes a tu moto, y misteriosamente como mientras me sujetas tu también te subes, una vez que estas arriba me aferro a ti aun sintiendo el dolor en mi abdomen y sintiendo como te mancho de sangre, tu arrancas, siento el viento en mis oídos, pego mi cara a tu espalda, en otro momento hubiera sido maravilloso, pero ahora los dos solo pensábamos en una cosa y era llegar pronto al hospital.

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando siento que te paras y te bajas, yo ya casi inconsciente te suelto y siento como me vuelves a cargar… luego no veo nada solo oigo gritos al entrar al lugar siento como me bajan de los brazos de Tsuna para ponerme en una camilla, incluso oigo sus gritos para que lo dejen pasar, pero al parecer lo retienen, no sé qué está pasando no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos pero lo único que sé es que antes de quedar inconsciente dije algo y eso fue : Tsuna…

…

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que quede inconsciente, ni que me hicieron justo ahora estoy acostada y con los ojos cerrados, aun me pasan demasiado como para abrirlos, pero podía oír a alguien hablar.

-¡SAWADA! ¿QUE LE PASO A KYOKO? –pregunto una voz la cual creo que es la de mi hermano.

-tsk, cabeza de césped no grites, o despertaras a tu hermana y te sacaran del hospital. –decía otra voz que si no equivoco era de Gokudera.

-Sempai Gokudera tiene razón es un poco imprudente gritar en un hospital, además tu hermana podría despertar. –dijo otra voz tranquila la cual reconozco perfectamente por que Yamamoto me estuvo dando apoyo cuando Tsuna era un patán.

-a lo sé es solo que me frustra saber que algo le hicieron a Kyoko y no estuve ahí para protegerla, ustedes saben bien que esto no debía incluirla. –dijo oni-chan más tranquilo.

-oni-chan lo siento, todo fue es por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido amigo de Kyoko ella estaría bien. –dijo Tsuna con voz triste, no sé porque pero yo me sentí igual ¿eso quería decir que se arrepentía de conocerme?

-no, de igual forma hubieran atacado a Kyoko por ser hermana de Ryohei. –dice una voz la cual se que es de Reborn-kun.

-¿solo por ser mi hermana? –cuestiona oni-chan con culpa.

-así es como verán estar involucrados en esto también involucra a su familia, amigos, y conocidos, deberían de estar conscientes de eso. –dijo Reborn-kun con voz seria. –como sea nosotros nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, excepto tu, Dama-Tsuna te tienes que quedar con Kyoko hasta que despierte. –dijo Reborn-kun, luego no se oyó nada, solo estuvo en silencio, hasta que no pude soportarlo e intente abrir los ojos.

Y ahí estaba frente a mi Tsuna vestido de traje, el mismo que cuando me secuestraron, el traje ya estaba rasgado de la pelea, y la playera ensangrentada, supongo que de cuando me trajo.

-gracias. –fue lo primero que le dije, y es que ¿Qué más le podía decir me había salvado dos veces seguidas?.

-u Kyoko, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – me preguntas desesperado y con preocupación, yo solo negó con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar tener.

-K-Kyoko, ¿Por qué sonríes así? –me preguntas algo nervioso puedo notar el rubor en tus mejillas.

-nada, solo que me recordaste al Tsuna que me enamoro. –dijo inconscientemente y luego abro los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que dije y me sonrojo, al ver que tu igual de sonrosado pones una sonrisa típica de ti cuando éramos unos críos.

-¿eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por mi? ¿Qué la promesa se rompió? –me dices algo triste y con esperanza de que yo te digiera que aun te amaba y aunque fuera cierto yo no debía hacer eso, o por lo menos no ahora. (-tú y tus ideas. –dice mi iner que ahora se me mete en mi cabeza. –deja que tome mis decisiones y no hables hasta que Tsuna se valla. –le dijo yo reprobatoriamente. –vale. –dice ella no muy contenta. )

-lo siento. –digo yo cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué? –dices sin entender.

-siento lo que te dije la otra vez lo de que fue tu culpa lo que me hicieron. –digo triste porque era cierto había dicho eso insinuando eso.

-o no importa tu no lo dijiste consiente ni en serio, ¿cierto? –me preguntas preocupado.

-claro que no creo que tuvieras algo que ver con eso. –digo yo intentando poner una sonrisa cosa que no lograba.

-Kyoko. –me dices con cara seria.

-¿si? –digo poniendo una cara curiosa por lo que iba a decir y es que tenia curiosidad.

-no me respondiste a la pregunta de hace rato, y es tarde me tengo que ir, pero ¿me concederías una cosa? –me preguntas cambiando tu cara a una de esperanza.

-¿Q-Que cosa? –dijo nerviosa al ver que el de estar a los pies de la cama ahora estaba a mi lado.

-¿me darías un… beso? –me dice mientras pones tu cara de cachorro abandonado a la que no puedo resistirme.

-Tsuna… -murmuro antes de sentir sus labios contra los míos, era un beso lento, dulce y tierno, pude sentir como dudaba en poner sus manos en mi cintura, pero luego de un rato lo hizo, yo tímidamente puse mis manos en su cuello, y mientras ambos recordábamos los viejos tiempos, de cuando éramos novios, nos separamos por falta de aire, y nos miramos a los ojos.

-dime que sí, que si me amas. –me dacias mientras me mirabas a los ojos.

-Tsuna…. –dijo mientras le acaricio la mejilla es que no podía darse cuenta el solo. –dame un poco de tiempo ¿si? –le pido con cara de suplica.

-está bien, pero solo con dos condiciones. –me dices con voz picara.

-¿Cuáles? –te sigo el juego.

-la primera que me des otro beso y la segunda que me desees buena suerte. –me dices mientras mi miras a los ojos.

-mmm, no sé, tal vez, tal vez n…. –no puedo terminar ya que Tsuna me roba otro beso al cual yo respondo este al igual que el otro era dulce y tierno, ninguno de los dos quería arruinándolo haciéndolo más apasionado, así estábamos bien por ahora, nos volvemos a separar por la falta de aire.

-que tengas buena suerte. –le digo mientras le acaricio el rostro.

-gracias y la tendré. –me dices mientras te levantas, y sales del cuarto pero antes de salir me miras y me dices:

-se que hace mucho que no te digo esto pero… Te amo. –y te vas yo me quedo como piedra estática, al oír tus palabras, y, sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas caen por mi ojos.

_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

Habían pasado ya dos semana, a la semana Salí del hospital, y volví a la escuela hay todos me preguntaban de lo que me paso y quien me había rescatado, claro como era típico Reborn-kun se las arreglo para cambiar la historia y decir que era para sobornar al director del instituto el cual no puso objeción del tema, el primer día que llegue a la escuela todos se pararon de sus lugares para ir a verme, todos menos claro Yamamoto-kun quien estaba con Gokudera-kun e Tsuna-kun, al verlo el tenia una cara tímida, y hablaba con Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun sobre algo que le daba pena.

Para mi suerte hoy era viernes, y también para de mi suerte saldríamos de vacaciones.

-K-Kyoko-c-chan. –dice una voz atrás de mí, yo volteo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos viendo por la ventana que no había dado cuenta de que me hablaban.

-Enma-kun, hola. –lo saludo mientras le sonrió.

-oye, yo…bueno, no quisiera presionarle pero las vacaciones ya llegaron y quisiera saber que decidió sobre lo que le dije. –me decía Enma muy nervioso y entonces salgo de mi ensoñación con Tsuna (la cual había empezado hace unos segundos) y recuerdo la propuesta de Enma.

-Enma-kun…yo te diré en el tejado. –digo yo saliendo de ahí y dirigiéndome al tejado de le escuela, ok muy desconsiderado de mi parte, olvidarme de la propuesta de Enma por Tsuna.

Una vez que llegue al tejado me recargue contra el muro cerrando mis ojos y pensando en que debería hacer, era definitivo que le diría no a Enma, pero ¿Qué debía hacer con Tsuna? Yo le quería y le quiero pero él no está siendo sincero del todo conmigo ¿Cómo se que él me sigue queriendo? Ok eso ya lo se me lo dijo, ¿entonces porque yo me niego a aceptarlo?

-diablos… Tsuna por que te amo tanto. –murmuro para mi aun con los ojos cerrados, y es que era cierto no podía hacer nada en que me lo cuestionara, ni que mi iner me lo dejara de cuestionar y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que digo y abro los ojos enseguida, lo único que no esperaba era encontrarme con Enma y Tsuna hay parados frente a mí con cara de sorpresa.

-diablos. –murmuro al ver que ambos me escucharon. –Enma-kun, yo…lo siento, pero…. –busco la palabra correcta de decirle me maldigo por dentro por haberle dado una esperanza. –tú ya lo oíste. –murmuro mientras bajo la mirada y oigo como Enma sale corriendo de ahí.

-Enma. –murmuro una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, soy un monstro jugué con Enma sin querer, porque no pude decirle simplemente "no estoy interesada en alguien más" pero no le di alas para volar, y al parecer voló muy alto, siento otra lagrima correr por mi mejilla, y entonces siento su mano limpiando mi mejilla, mientras con la otra me toma por la cintura y me abraza.

-tranquila, no fue tu culpa, estabas confundida. –me dices para reconfortarme, yo solo escondo mi cara en tu pecho.

-si es mu culpa, desde el inicio pude decir no, y aun así dije un lo pensare. –murmure mientras más lagrimas salían por mis ojos, puedo sentir como me abrazas mas y empiezas a acaríciame el pelo.

-en ese caso es culpa mía, por haberte hecho dudar de lo que sentías. –me dices mientras tomas mi cara y me haces verte a los ojos.

-¡Tsuna! –le digo mientras le doy un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-hey ¿por qué fue eso? –me preguntas con voz juguetona.

-eso fue por echarte la culpa de algo en lo que no tienes que ver. –le digo algo molesta, pero al parecer más tranquila cosa que notas y sonríes.

-y así que si me amas, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –me dices ahora con voz picara, la cual hace que me sonroje.

-Tsuna… –murmuro mientras te veo a los ojos con la cara igual de roja.

-te dije que te vez mona cuando te sonrojas. –me dice mientras acercas tu cara hasta chocar tu nariz con la mía.

-ya me dijiste eso. –le digo en reproche siguiéndole el juego como siempre.

-pero no te dije que esa cara mona es mía. –dices en tono posesivo.

-¿tuya? –digo yo con algo de curiosidad y recordando ese día.

-sí, solo mía, y de nadie más. –me dices para besarme apasionadamente, yo correspondo de igual forma, y volviendo a recordar aquellos tiempos, ¿Por qué diablos me estaba privando de esto de esto si era lo que más quería?..Ok ya recordé porque, pero no voy a arruinar el momento por eso, no ahora.

Después de varios minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire, me miras y yo te veo.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa? –me susurras al oído.

-Tsuna. –le digo en tono reprobatorio.

-bueno no a eso pero hace mucho que no vas a mi casa, no has visto a Lambo, ni a I-pin, aparte tengo invitados que te van a agradar. –me dices poniendo la cara de cachorro abandonado.

-está bien vamos a tu casa, pero saliendo de la escuela, no nos vamos a pintear como aquella vez. –le digo en tono reprobatorio.

-vale. –me dices mientras me tomas de la mano y vamos al salón.

Entramos al salón, el profesor como siempre no había llegado aun, a nadie le sorprendía si no venia ya que ese profesor (el de geografía) siempre faltaba.

En cuanto entramos ambos nos vamos a nuestros lugares Enma estaba a mi lado sentado y deprimido.

-Enma, yo lo siento. –le digo en un murmuro que se que escucho.

-tranquila se que uno no elige a quien querer, pero debes tenerte cuidado con Sawada no anda en nada bueno. –dices mientras levantas tu cara para verme.

-¿a qué te refieres? –le pregunto con duda.

-si él no te lo ha dicho no seré yo quien lo haga. –dices para voltearte a otro lado y dejándome con duda.

Fin de POPV"S Kyoko

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para todos los alumnos en especial para Tsuna quien había estado mirando a Kyoko, y durante pequeños recesos hablaba con Yamamoto y Gokudera, los cuales le aconsejaban que hacer Tsuna estaba decidido a volver a vivir como lo había hecho antes.

Para el alivio de todos, la campana sonó y todos salieron corriendo como era típico Hana se quedo esperando a Kyoko pero cuando esta le dijo que se iría con Tsuna, Hana se fue inmediatamente.

-y bien ¿nos vamos? –dice Tsuna a Kyoko quien acaba de guardar sus cosas.

-¿y Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun? –pregunta Kyoko a Tsuna.

-Gokudera-kun se fue a encontrar a Haru, y Yamamoto solo se fue no dijo nada y eso es raro. –dijo Tsuna a Kyoko mientras salían por el corredor.

_X_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

Una vez que hubieran llegado a la casa de Tsuna, él y Kyoko entraron, en la sala como siempre estaban Lambo e I-pin peleando por lo que era bueno y lo que no lo era.

-Lambo, I-pin dejen de pelear, aparte alguien vino a verlos. –dijo Tsuna mientras entraba, a la sala, los dos jóvenes en cuanto los oyeron dijeron:

-¡Sawada-san! ¡Tsuna! – pero ambos se dieron cuenta de Kyoko y le miraron con interrogación y curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella Tsuna? –dice Lambo mirando a la mujer frente a, el, según el punto de vistas de Lambo ella era de la misma edad que Tsuna tenía una larga cabellera color castaña claro y ojos color miel, se le hacía familiar más aun así no la reconocía.

-hay Lambo. –decía Tsuna quien no creía que el chico no reconociera a Kyoko.

-jeje, has crecido mucho Lambo-kun. –dice Kyoko mientras mira al joven bovino.

-esa voz… ¡Kyoko! –grito el Lambo sorprendido de lo mucho que había cambiado la castaña.

-¿si es usted Kyoko-chan? –pregunta I-pin incrédula.

-claro que soy yo I-pin-chan, tu también has crecido mucho. –dice Kyoko sonriendo.

-ne Tsuna has sido muy tacaño al no traer a Kyoko-chan a casa, la querías solo para ti. –dijo Lambo en reproche asiendo sonrojar al capo.

-Lambo no digas tonterías. –dice Tsuna calmando su sonrojo.

-¿entonces por qué no la trajiste antes? –dice Lambo, ok hay Tsuna no tenía que decir.

-jeje, Lambo—kun he estado muy ocupada últimamente. –dice Kyoko mientras ve a Tsuna.

-are are, si Kyoko lo dice. –dice Lambo no muy convencido.

-al fin Lambo. –dice Tsuna tranquilo de que el joven bovino dejara sus insinuaciones.

- sabes Kyoko, yo soy ya grande para el "kun" y ¿te han dicho que te vez guapa con el cabello largo? –dice Lambo haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara.

-¡Lambo! –grita Tsuna por el comentario de Lambo.

-he dicho la verdad. –se defiende Lambo.

-jeje gracias Lambo-kun. –dice Kyoko sonriendo al joven bovino.

-¡Kyoko! –le reprocha Tsuna.

-¡Sawada-san! –exclama una chica de la nada mientras se abalanza contra Tsuna en un abrazo.

-U-Uni. –dice Tsuna al intentando estar de pie ya que el abrazo de la "niña" le quito el equilibrio.

-Sawada-san que bien que ya está aquí, ¿eso quiere decir que nos iremos el domingo cierto? –cuestiona la pequeña joven de cabello azul verdoso, con ojos azules y piel blanca de alrededor unos 15 años.

-Uni todavía hay algunas cosas que… -

POPV"S Kyoko

Ok no dure mucho tiempo hay aproveche a salir cuando Tsuna se distrajo, lo que había dicho esa niña era suficiente, Tsuna se iba a volver a ir, otra vez caí en su juego de enamorarte e irse al tercer día, sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no quería ir a mi casa, no quería con nadie, solo quería estar sola, ir a un lugar que nadie conociera, uno que solo ella supiera donde esta… vuelvo a sentir las lagrimas caer.

Empiezo a correr, mi mente formula un lugar al cual pueda ir y que nadie me encuentre, pero no me llega a la mente ninguno, paro de correr y me doy cuenta de que había llegado al Templo de Namimori, veo a mi izquierda, y veo el inicio de un bosque, tal vez hay pueda estar bien, después de todo nadie me buscaría, y recuerdo una mansión abandonada que conocí con mi madre un día cuando era niña, la mansión no está muy lejos, podría ir hay, por lo menos estaría sola…

Camine durante un rato, tarde varios minutos en llegar, pero al final llegue, en mis ojos salían y salían lágrimas. Dios porque tenía que ser tan tonta, porque volví a creer en el mismo juego, ¿a eso se refería Enma con su advertencia? ¿Qué eran todos esos secretos que tiene con todos? ¿Por qué a ella no le decían nada incluso Lambo e I-pin lo saben? Empiezo a correr hacia la puerta una vez que entre por la vieja y caída puerta me dirijo a las escaleras, las cuales estaban con algo de polvo y viejas pero bien conservadas, subo corriendo al segundo piso, una vez que llego arriba trato de correr pero me tropiezo y empiezo a llorar abiertamente ahí, por que se que nadie me va a oír.

Me paro y camino recargada en la pared como si me hubieran herido, camino hacia la derecha, hay tres cuartos antes de llegar al final del pasillo, entro en el último, el cuarto, ya viejo y un poco destrozado está bien acomodado con sus pertenencias solo que las pertenencias al igual que el cuarto tienen sus años, me dirijo a la desgastada cama, que está en medio del cuarto la luz de la luna, da directamente en la cama, en una orilla un viejo ropero a medio abrir, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que una vez aquí vivió un mafioso bueno, je… que ironía nunca a habido mafiosos buenos, todos los mafiosos son unos descarados, aunque no voy a juzgarlos, porque tampoco una persona decide a donde va sino el destino, mientras me acuesto en la cama, miro a la luna y me pregunto:

-¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida sin ti? –

Un árbol que está justo enfrente del balcón pero aun lado dejando que el brillo de la luna se adentrase en la habitación había un pequeño pájaro amarillo, je diría que justo el mismo que vi después de despertar en aquel lugar.

-me pregunto si tu también estas solo. –murmuro mientras cierro los ojos ya luego vería que iba a pasar, de lo que tengo seguro es que Tsuna no va a conseguir tan fácil que vuelva a caer, porque yo sé que voy a volver a caer, pero la próxima vez no será tan fácil….

Los rayos del sol son los que ahora se filtran por la mañana, puedo oír el cantar de aquel pájaro de anoche, me levanto muy a mi pesar durante la mañana sali a ver las otras habitaciones, eran igual de grandes que esta, anduve un rato en el patio tratando de no pensar en Tsuna ni en nadie, y al atardecer volví al cuarto diablos tenía que admitir que tengo hambre, debí de traer comida por lo menos, fue demasiado imprudente de mi parte.

Me siento en la cama dirijo mi mirada hacia la rama donde el pájaro suele estar pero no hay nada, luego miro hacia la puerta y mi mirada se encuentra con una mirada azul grisáceo y fría.

-Sasagawa Kyoko. –me dice la persona frente a mí, la cual yo reconozco inmediatamente.

-Hibari Kyoya. –digo sin miedo, uno que algún día llegue a tenerle.

-¿sabe los problemas que está causando? –dice de la nada Hibari.

-no le veo el problema a alejarme un poco. –le digo de frente y sin miedo.

-a mi no me importan sus decisiones, pero debe volver, ya que el bebe me pidió que la llevara. –dice Hibari.

-a mi ya no importa eso, ¿Qué acaso no son capaces de ver que ya me harte de mentiras? –le digo yo ya enojada.

-¿y por eso se va al bosque a una mansión abandonada y aislada? –dice Hibari con diversión.

-quiero estar sola, y estoy harta de todo… solo quiero estar sola y pensar. –digo mientras me calmo.

-¿pensar? –cuestiona Hibari.

-no sé qué hacer. – murmuro para mí pero parece que el también escucho.

-encerrarse en su habitación es más razonable que ir a una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque. –dice Hibari.

-no… hay me hubieran encontrado y me hubieran sacado contra mi voluntad, a ellos no les importa lo que sentimos los demás. –digo.

-Fue imprudente venir sin comida. –dice Hibari mientras suelta una maleta a un lado de, el.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –le pregunto.

-hay muchas cosas que le faltan a Sawada Tsunayoshi por aprender, y una de esas es no mentir a una mujer, ellas siempre te hacen pagar caro. –dice Hibari de la nada.

-¿a ti te hicieron pagar caro? –pregunto incrédula.

-demasiado. –admite Hibari.

-y… ¿sigues mintiéndole? ¿Sobre la razón por la cual estas con Sawada? –le pregunto.

-no, lo sabe todo. –me dice Hibari.

-gracias. –digo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar aquí? –me cuestiona Hibari.

-no lose, hasta que mi mente este clara, Enma me advirtió de algo en lo que Tsuna está metido, y el no me dice nada. –digo deprimida.

-deberías tener cuidado con él, porque él está metido en lo mismo que el herbívoro. –me dice Hibari mientras se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación…

Continuara…..

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Ok lo corte hasta aquí porque se me hiso algo largo, espero les guste y espero actualizar la próxima semana aquí el cap.

Ya saben si algo que le gusta más a un escritor que la inspiración son los comentarios…


	11. Chapter 11

Ok aquí el contí…

Espero y el anterior les allá gustado cada vez está más cerca el final.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Hibari se fue… me acerque a la mochila que dejo al pie de la puerta, esta contenía unos utensilios de cina, comida instantánea, y ropa…

Miro por la ventana… otra vez en la misma rama esta ese pajarito amarillo… me siento mal…no por enfermedad, pero supongo que decepcionada…todavía me pregunto ¿Por qué fui tan idiota de caer de nuevo? …él se comporto como un idiota… y yo sé que no lo es…pero…. ¿entones por que se comporto así?

Tomo la mochila y salgo del cuarto… pensar en eso, no me hace bien… solo me deprime mas… tal vez me deba ir de aquí hasta después de que se vallan…sonrió… si se irán otra vez dejándonos a Haru y a mí.

¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo que sentimos? ¿Por qué Tsuna no me dice la verdad? ¿A qué se refería Enma?... siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas… otra vez lloro… se van… ¿me pregunto si me hermano me estará buscando? O si ¿todavía no sabe que no estoy?

Haru debe de estar con Gokudera…sonrió de nuevo… el es un buen chico… me alegra de que por lo menos ella no sufre lo que yo por Tsuna…. O tal vez ella no sabe nada…pero al menos en este tiempo….Gokudera sigue siendo el mismo… y no un patán como Tsuna….

Doy vuela estoy bajando las escaleras, tengo que dejar de pensar en ellos… ayer había revisado la mansión… creo saber dónde está la cocina, pero antes de poder cocinar hay tengo que limpiar… si tal vez limpiar sea la mejor forma de no pensar.

Me dirijo a la salida, bajo por las grandes escaleras de la entrada, ya en el jardín me dirijo a un árbol hay lo veo su gran sombra, sus hojas, su tronco, el viento mueve mi cabello, tapando mis ojos, sonrió amargamente.

-es la vida que elegí. –se oye una voz por el bosque, me sorprendo y miro hacia enfrente, pero no hay nadie.

-¿Quién esta hay? –pregunto con voz decidida y temerosa, puedo oír como alguien pisa las hojas, pasos que van hacia donde yo estoy parada, mas aun así no me muevo, estoy parada a un lado del mismo árbol… viendo por donde debería de aparecer una persona.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –me pregunta la misma voz de hace rato, pero ahora veo de quien es, y me quedo en shock al ver a su usuario, un hombre de alrededor de 25 años, con su melena rubia, su cara tranquila y serena, y sus ojos color naranja como el atardecer, y es que cada que lo veo me recuerda a Tsuna….

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto mientras le veo con desconfianza.

-mi nombre es Ieatsu Giotto… ¿y usted? –me pregunta con la su voz serena y mientras me mira con curiosidad.

-Sasagawa Kyoko. –digo aun con desconfianza.

-Sasagawa…. –murmura él mientras baja la mirada.

-¿algún problema con mi apellido? –pregunto al verlo tan pensativo.

-no, nada, solo que me recuerda al nombre de una vieja amiga, pero no responde a mi primera pregunta, ¿Qué hace usted aquí Sasagawa-san? Este es un lugar muy peligroso para una chica como usted. –me dice él.

-ni yo lo sé, Ayer me entere de que mi no… de que un amigo me va a dejar otra vez, y no quise quedarme a que me diera explicaciones y Sali corriendo, luego llegue aquí. –digo mientras fijo mi mirada en una hoja de el suelo.

-es imprudente de su parte. –me dice él.

-lo sé…pero quiero estar sola… por que se que si él me pidiera perdón, yo le perdonaría como si nada… y eso… me da coraje conmigo misma, porque perdono todo a la ligera. –digo aun con la vista en la hoja.

-hay veces que una mentira hace daño, pero… una verdad hace mas… tal vez el quería protegerte. –lo excusa él.

-¿usted lo ha hecho? Eso de mentir para no dañar… ¿lo ha hecho? –le pregunto esperanzada de que sea cierto.

-si…lo hice pero con eso uno solo hace más daño, me refiero a la amiga que le dije…yo le mentí sobre a que me dedicaba y sobre lo que sentía por ella... cause que le intentaran matar, secuestrar y la aleje de mi… -dijo él mientras levantaba la vista y me miraba a los ojos.

-no trato de excusar a tu amigo, no es correcto lo que hace, pero al menos merece una oportunidad, y tampoco seas dura contigo, mírame, yo no tengo la culpa de ser una persona serena que confía en todos, y por esa serenidad uno de mis amigos me traiciono e intento matarme a mí y a otro buen amigo… -me dice el siguiendo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿es usted el mafioso dueño de la mansión? –me atrevo a preguntar.

-si… mira… cuando Tsunayoshi te diga todo entenderás por ahora mejor regresa a tu casa con tus amigos, aquí es peligroso, porque así como te encontraste conmigo pudiste haberte encontrado con alguien de malas intenciones. –me recomienda Giotto.

-vale…pero… ¿usted que es de Tsuna? –le pregunt0, mientras le veo a os ojos.

-digamos que su ancestro. –me dice mientras me sonríe, y se da la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Yo me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso a la mansión, él tenía razón, Era un lugar un tanto peligroso, y no podía estar enfadada con Tsuna toda la vida…

Regresaría a su casa, hablaría con Tsuna, y agradecería a Hibari… pero antes debía comer algo….

__0_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tsuna…

En su cuarto estaba Tsuna sentado con los cod0s apoyados en sus rodillas y con las manos tapándose los ojos… y es que Tsuna pensaba que si hubiera tenido más cuidado, nada de lo que estaba pasando pasaría, y es que con Kyoko perdida, un Ryohei furioso culpándolo, una Haru resentida que le lanzaba miradas de desprecio cada que podía, y Uni que le pedía explicaciones de ¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Por qué importa tanto?

Tsuna estaba desesperado, la preocupación por saber de Kyoko era demasiada, tanto que mando a Hibari a buscarle y el aun no llegaba a dar su informe, y eso hacia qué Tsuna sospechara que Hibari la había encontrado y no le había avisado…

En cambio en la sala estaban todos esperando las órdenes de Tsuna….

Lambo e I´-pin sentados en el patio recargados en el árbol de este, mirando hacia la calle con cara de pensar.

-I-pin ¿A dónde crees que fue Kyoko? –pregunta el joven bovino.

-no lo sé Lambo….pero es extraño que Kyoya aun no regrese… el fue asignado a buscar a Kyoko-chan, porque él lo haría más rápido…pero parece como…si…el no quisiera…que... ¡Claro! ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Lambo! -dijo I-pin alzando un poco la voz y llamando la atención de Yamamoto, y Chrome que estaban cerca de donde estaban ellos. - Creo que Hibari ya encontró a Kyoko-chan pero, no quiere decirle a Sawada-san. –explico I-pin a Lambo pero ahora en un susurro para que ni Yamamoto ni Chrome escucharan.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –le responde Lambo en un susurro.

-ya han pasado más de 24hrs, desde que Hibari salió en busca de Kyoko-chan, y el siempre regresa después de ese tiempo ya sea si la encontró o no, además Hibari sabe que no puede mentir a Sawada-san…. –se explico I-´pin.

-entonces, ¿vamos a seguir a tu novio maniático con las peleas para saber donde esta Kyoko-chan? –dijo Lambo, I-pin frunció el ceño por la parte "novio maniático con las peleas" pero aun asi asintió.

-vayamos a avisar a Sawada-san que vamos a salir. –Dice I-pin mientras se para de un salto y Lambo hace lo mismo, y salen corriendo hacia la sala, hay esquivan los sillones y las personas presentes y siguen corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras, de ahí subieron corriendo evitando caerse, cuando llegaron giraron a la derecha al último cuarto y entraron sin tocar solo abrieron La puerta, y vieron ahí sentado a Tsuna con las manos tapándole la cara.

-Sawada-san. –dice I-pin rápidamente.

-¿I-pin? –dice Tsuna quietándose la manos de la cara y mirando a los dos jóvenes presentes.

-ne-chan, tenemos una sospecha sobre donde esta Kyoko. –dice Lambo rápidamente para ver la expresión de Tsuna.

-¿en serio? –dice este poniéndose de pie. –pero ¿Cómo? Yo envié a Hibari a buscarle ¿cómo sospechan ustedes donde esta? –termino de decir Tsuna.

-es por eso, creemos que Kyoya sabe donde esta Kyoko-chan pero no quiere dar aviso. –dijo I-pin.

-por favor ne-chan déjanos seguir a Hibari hasta ver a donde ha ido Kyoko. –dijo Lambo.

-chicos…está bien, pueden ir, pero cuídense. –dijo Tsuna

-¡sí! –dicen ambos mientras salen corriendo….

_X_x_x_x_x_X_x_x_x_X_x_X_X_X_X_X_

-un mafioso… –murmuro para mí misma… y entonces recuerdo el día que me secuestraron…

Flash Back

_-eres el capo de la familia mafiosa de la que se habla en las noticias. –le digo él se estremece de nuevo._

_-sí. –me dice con la misma voz que me suena más madura._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿es eso a lo que se refiere Enma-kun? –me vuelvo a preguntar….

(-no deberías de ser tan exigente. –dice mi Iner apareciendo de la nada en mi cabeza. –vamos me están haciendo a un lado siempre con eso de la mafia… -digo yo a mi iner. –ósea que no te espanta ni te preocupa, ni te importa que Tsuna sea un mafioso. –dice mi iner en afirmación. –no tiene por que importarme eso, a mí solo me importa que estén bien. –digo yo. –eso es bueno piensa de esa manera…y actúa como piensas de muéstrale a ese Dame lo que piensas y te aseguro que no veras en un tiempo. –me dice mi iner. )

-demostrarle lo que pienso… –murmuro para mí misma…

Entonces paso algo que no esperaba, por la puerta de la habitación entra el pequeño pájaro de Hibari, y se queda volando en la entrada de la puerta como esperando a alguien.

-¡bien hecho Hirbid! –dice una voz familiar para mi… y un segundo después en la puerta de la habitación estaban Lambo e I-pin tenían la respiración agitada parecía como si hubieran corrido un maratón…

-chicos…. –digo mirándolos.

-¡sabia que, Kyoya sabía que estabas aquí! –dice I-pin ya recuperada.

-Kyoko, tenemos que irnos…pronto…las cosas se están poniendo feas y esta mansión me da escalofríos. –dice Lambo mientras mira a su alrededor.

-¿todavía estáis aquí? –dice una voz serena a las espaldas de los chicos ambos se estremecieron al oírla a sus espaldas y de un brinco rápido quedaron atrás de Kyoko.

-oh ya nos retiramos, siento la molestia. –dice Kyoko mientras hace reverencia al rubio que estaba recargado en la puerta.

-recuerde lo que le he dicho…le ayudara…. –dice el rubio mientras sonríe.

-claro será mejor que nos vayamos, Lambo, I-pin. –digo volteando a ver a los dos los cuales tenían cara de espanto, pero aun asi asintieron y salimos de ahí…

_X_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x

-decimo tranquilícese. –dice Gokudera a Tsuna el cual estaba caminando de un lado a otro viendo el piso.

-Tsuna, están bien llegaran pronto, confía en ellos. –dice Yamamoto viendo a su amigo.

-lo sé, es solo que…no puedo evitar preocuparme…son solo unos niños. –dice Tsuna deteniendo su camínate y viendo a sus amigos.

-unos niños hábiles asesinos. –le corrige Ryohei.

-Tsuna…hay algo mas por lo que deberías preocuparte en estos momentos, Basil nos ha, mandado una nota sobre la misión, y…tu padre a fallecido por completar la misión… –dice Reborn mirando a Tsuna como ponía una expresión que no era fácil de descifrar pero lo único que se notaba era la sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo? –dice él en tono frio.

-hace unos minutos, traen el cuerpo para Japón, tu madre ya lo sabe, le llamaron antes de que Basil pudiera decirnos…. –dice Reborn aun con la mirada dura.

-¡Sawada-san! Ya han llegado y traen a la chica con ellos. –entra Uni de la nada en la habitación a dar la noticia a Tsuna el cual cambio su rostro a uno más serio y miro a Uni.

-está bien… dile a Kyoko que suba y…Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, por favor déjenme solo hasta que ella llegue. –dice Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos y se frotaba la cara con la mano.

-¡hai! –dicen los tres a la vez y se van del lugar dejando a Reborn y a Tsuna solos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –me pregunta Reborn, Tsuna solo abre los ojos y mira al suelo.

-no lo sé. –dice Tsuna aun con la mirada baja.

Toc- toc- toc

-pase. –dice Tsuna levantando la mirando a Kyoko entrar por la puerta, en ese momento Reborn se va de la nada, Kyoko entra lentamente y con cara seria y triste, abajo le habían dicho lo del papá de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun… -dice Kyoko mientras cierra tras ella la puerta, camina un poco y se sienta al lado de Tsuna.

-Kyoko… -susurra Tsuna para levantar el rostro y abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de la castaña oliendo el dulce y embriagante olor que emanaba el cabello de la chica, Kyoko por su lado, empezó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, mientras que con la otra la ponía en su espalda para acercarlo más…

-Tranquilo Tsuna-kun…todo va a estar bien… -le dice Kyoko, tratando de calmarlo, y se quedo en shock al sentir, algo húmedo en su cuello, Kyoko alejo un poco a Tsuna de su cuello para poder verle la cara. –Tsuna...no…llo… –pero Kyoko no pudo terminar porque Tsuna le beso lento, ella no se negó, le correspondo, y por la falta de aire se separaron, Kyoko estaba al tanto de la muerte del padre de Tsuna, sabía que no estaba pasándola fácil, sabía que tenía que animarlo.

-tranquilo, vamos lo de tu padre, t-tu viaje, el fin de escuela todo debe estar siendo muy duro para ti. –dijo Kyoko, mientras abrazaba a Tsuna, este al sentir el contacto se sonrojo.

-K-Kyoko, ¿Por qué… -no lose. –le interrumpió Kyoko a Tsuna aferrándose más a él. –solo quiero estar cerca de ti… –dijo en un susurro mas para ella que para él, pero Tsuna con escuchar eso, le abrazo también…

-debes saber la verdad. –dijo Tsuna en tono serio.

-y la sé, se que eres un capo mafioso, se que oni-chan, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, de alguna forma Hibari, y Reborn también lo son, que tu familia es la más famosa de Italia. –le dijo Kyoko aun abrazada a él.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunta Tsuna incrédulo.

-sabes que mi hermano es pésimo para mentir e inventar pretextos, y después de mi secuestro yo te lo pregunte y tu dijiste que sí. –le dijo ella.

-me harías dos grandes favores. –dice Tsuna buscando la cara de Kyoko.

-¿Qué? –dice ella sin pensar mucho.

-quisiera que mañana estuvieras conmigo en el funeral, y que me acompañes de regreso a Italia. –dijo Tsuna mirándola a los ojos…..

Continuara…

**¡Estoy de regreso! Lo sé no estuvo muy bien dejar la historia por un año, pero justo hace un año pase por una de la época más difícil, me mude, cambio completo de ciudad, por eso descuide la historia y no solo esta sino todas, adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente, nuevas personas y nueva escuela no es fácil, de hecho creo que aun no lo hago del todo, pero ayer me llego un review que me decidió a continuar, lo hare lento, y continuare las demás historias según acabe con una, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que les haiga gustado. **

**Atte.**

**Go_men123 **

**(Erika)**


	12. Chapter 12

POPV'S Kyoko

En ese momento supe que yo iría directo al infierno si Tsuna me lo pidiera, porque yo haría todo por él, porque yo solo lo amaría a, él y por qué mi vida y mi mundo solo eran él, sé que no está bien enfocar mi vida en una sola cosa o en esta ocasión en una sola persona, pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo, y que el simple hecho de que me pidiera acompañarle para mí era felicidad por poder estar a su lado.

-¿Kyoko? –me llamaba esperando mi respuesta en un pequeño susurro que apenas alcance a oír.

-mmm. –le conteste mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que tenía mi cuerpo.

-¿si vendrás conmigo? –se podía notar el deje de temor en su voz.

-claro que si Tsuna-kun. –le respondí dulcemente mientras volvía a acariciarle el cabello.

-mmm. –dijo Tsuna aunque parecía más un ronroneo, cosa que me hiso soltar una pequeña risita.

-hace tiempo que no te oía reír. –susurro con un deje cansado.

-hace tiempo que no te veo tan tranquilo. –le respondí en un susurro, mientras sentía como me pesaban los parpados por el sueño.

-eso es por qué hace tiempo tu no estabas conmigo. –dijiste antes de quedarte profundamente dormido.

-también para mi Tsu-kun. –le respondí mientras me dejaba caer con el cuerpo de Tsuna abrazado al mío en su cama para después quedarme profundamente dormida…

Estaba a mitad del mejor de los sueños, cuando sentí un rayo del sol molestando mi cara, hice un gesto de molestia, no me cavia duda de eso, y lo confirme cuando oí la pequeña risita que soltó Tsuna, entonces supe que ya no podría volver a mi sueño y decidí abrir los ojos para ver los ojos castaños que tanto me gustan.

-Te vez adorable cuando haces gesto. –me dice sonriendo mientras, apoya su cabeza contra su mano.

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunto algo desorientada.

-no lo sé. –me dijo entre risas, las cuales al oírlas sonreí, y me uní a ellas.

-tengo que ir a casa. –le dije mientras intentaba incorporarme claro que no pude porqué tenía su brazo en mi cintura abrazándome un poco posesivamente.

-no vallas, tu hermano sabe que estas aquí. –dijo con algo de pereza.

-no voy por Onii-san, sino por qué….

-Tsuna en 1 hora empieza la misa de tu padre. –dijo Reborn-kun mientras me interrumpía y entraba en el cuarto.

-ah lo sé. –dijo Tsuna desviando la vista en un punto desconocido, estaba a punto de ver ese punto pero una muy peculiar melena de color plata me llamo la atención y me di cuenta de que teníamos espectadores, del lado derecho estaban Haru, Gokudera, e I-pin, del izquierdo Lambo, Bianchi, Yamamoto y la chica de ayer, y como no estaba apoyada me canse de la espalda por levantar la cabeza asi que decide volver a dejarla contra el pecho de Tsuna el cual inmediatamente me miro y sonrió al instante.

-en una hora lo tendrás listo Reborn-kun. –le digo mientras sonrió de felicidad.

-eso espero. –respondió Reborn-kun con un deje de burla, para después salir del cuarto e irse a la planta baja.

-vamos es hora de levantarnos. –le digo sonriendo a Tsuna quien me hace cara de no querer, para luego hacerlo.

-hoy será un largo día. -murmuro Tsuna, mientras buscaba ropa en su closet y sí que lo iba a ser…

La misa fue más corta de lo que imagine y el entierro también, había demasiadas personas de las cuales no conocía casi a nadie, Tsuna estuvo siempre al lado de su madre, al igual que Lambo, Bianchi e I-pin, yo estuve siempre aferrada a su costado y el a mi cintura, aunque no lo demostrara yo sabía que le dolía la muerte de su padre, muchos pasaron a decir algunas palabras del papá de Tsuna de las cuales solo reconocí a Lal-san y a Basil, después cuando lo sepultaron empezó a llover, según pasaba el tiempo la gente se iba marchando, los chicos y Onii-san siempre estuvieron a los alrededores, nunca se acercaron, incluso ahora que Nana-san llora y se aferra a la tumba, Tsuna con la cabeza gacha, justo ahora siento que no debo estar aquí, que debería ayudar a Haru, o simplemente ver desde la lejanía como los demás, porque este es un momento privado, un momento entre madre e hijo mostrando el dolor que sienten de la perdida tan grande que tienen, al ver esto me alejo un poco de Tsuna en el intento de soltar el agarre que tiene sobre mí, al hacer esto el me mira entre sorprendido y espantado.

-tienes que estar con tu madre. –le susurro lentamente mientras le miro.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto con un deje de miedo en su voz.

-con los demás, a observar de lejos. –le susurre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-pero… -iba agregar algo, pero no lo deje y lo interrumpí. –es un momento de tu mama y tuyo, yo no entro en esto Tsu-kun. –le dije mientras dejaba de acariciarlo.

-si te dejo ir vas a desaparecer. –me dijo en un susurro.

-no voy a desaparecer voy a estar con mi hermano, asi que ve con tu mamá, ella te necesita más que yo. –le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

-te quiero. –me dijo

-y yo a ti. –le dije mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a mi hermano.

Llevaba ya unos metros alejada de Tsuna cuando, alguien me dijo algo que no entendí y luego todo se volvió oscuro….

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola aquí reportándome con la actualización de la historia. Si bien como dije antes el final se acerca, solo quedan a lo mucho 3 capítulos mas, para luego continuar con las otras historias que empecé y no he terminado, bueno me despido por qué voy a ver el nuevo capítulo del manga de Reborn.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Wooo…. A pasado mucho tiempo, no tengo muchas excusas, porque siendo sincera, la escuela siempre va a estar ahí, jodiendome la vida, disculpen el vocabulario pero es la palabra más adecuada para describirlo, es por eso que ya no la cuento como excusa, supongo que la falta de inspiración es otro elemento, pero bueno continuemos… T_T sigo sin aceptar que se haiga acabado Reborn (el manga) ojala que saquen una continuación de sus vidas en el futuro…. Bueno ahora si empecemos.

_**El inicio del fin parte I**_

Todos los presentes entraron en pánico al ver a la hermana del guardián del sol, en manos de un desconocido enmascarado que le amenazaba con un arma, todos se pusieron alerta mas lo hicieron tarde ya que cuando intentaron hacer algo, el enmascarado ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar quedo una nota que decía:

"_si a tu dama quieres recuperar,_

_A mi te debes enfrentar,_

_Y solo así a tu dama poder salvar,_

_Sin embargo si tu fallar,_

_Su vida yo no asegurar, _

_Si dispuesto a pelear estar,_

_En este mismo lugar,_

_Nos hemos de encontrar, _

_En plena luz solar."_

Todos estaban callados ante la extraña nota, mas aun así no digieran nada, la madre de Tsuna yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, y el castaño solo temblaba de ira contenida, sin duda alguna aquellos agresores eligieron el peor momento y a la peor persona para atacar. El capo Vongola estaba furioso, y estaba dispuesto a contraatacar, aunque solo contaran con un día para prepararse.

En la residencia Sawada

-Decimo, sería muy imprudente que vaya usted solo. –

-pero tenemos que enviar un a un grupo a buscar a Kyoko. –

-También tiene que haber un grupo de defensa por si atacan en grupos. –

-Admítelo dame-Tsuna no tenemos personal suficiente para hacerlo aun si todos tus guardianes participan. –

Lambo estaba callado observando cómo discutían, porque convenía hacer mejor, sin embargo a él no le importaba eso, el solo quería ir a salvar a su amiga, la cual podrían estar torturando en esos momentos, de solo pensar en eso le dieron escalofríos.

-no podemos buscarla y pelear al mismo tiempo. –opino Yamamoto después de un breve momento.

-Es por eso que nosotros la buscaremos mientras ustedes pelean. –aclaro una vos desconocida.

En ese momento los guardianes (presentes) Vongola se pusieron en guardia* protegiendo a su jefe con sus cuerpos y observando al o mejor dicho a los intrusos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Tsuna con una voz fría que hizo estremecer a sus guardianes, mas aun así, el joven frente a ellos no se inmuto.

-usualmente siempre se dice primero su nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien. –comento el joven pelirrojo.

Tsuna solo gruño en muestra de molestia mientras decía "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

-jajaja, no sé qué te vio Kyo-chan, pero de seguro no es tu carácter. –bromeo el pelirrojo provocando a Tsuna y logrando su cometido.

-¡¿Cómo le llamaste?! –bramo enojado el capo Vongola.

-K-y-o-Chan. –le respondió deletreándole y sonriendo con suficiencia. - ¿Creías que eras el único hombre en su vida? ¿Qué eras el único del que estaba enamorada? –continuo diciendo el pelirrojo mientras le daba una mirada fría y expectante.

Tsuna estaba por responder algo, cuando sintió como le tomaban por el hombro y vio a Reborn, que le decía con la mirada que se tranquilizase.

-Soy Reborn, y supongo que sabes frente a quien estas presente, así que déjate de juegos y dinos quien eres mocoso. –

-Kozato Enma, y respecto a lo otro, tengo que admitir que no se frente a quien estoy, si es el despiadado Decimo Vongola, o el desgraciado Sawada Tsunayoshi. –menciono el pelirrojo con desprecio sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Con que derecho te diriges a si al Decimo! –

- ¿Qué no un desgraciado es aquel que enamora a una mujer para dejarla a los 3 días? –cuestiono Enma.

-….. –todos sabían que eso era cierto mas no sabían cómo se entero el…

-… o tal vez… es aquel que se acuesta con ella antes de dejarla. –continuo Enma con un murmullo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Todos voltearon a ver la cara de Tsuna la cual estaba descompuesta y el al parecer en completo Shock, esa reacción afirmo lo dicho por el otro joven, haciendo que el guardián del sol entrara en cólera.

-¡SAWADA! ¡DIME QUE NO TOCASTE A MI HERMANA! –grito enfurecido el guardián del sol.

-Oni-chan yo… lo siento. –murmuro el castaño saliendo del shock con el grito del mayor, y logrando con su respuesta que este le diera un fuerte golpe en su estomago sofocándolo.

-¡Decimo! –

-Sempai, tranquilícese por favor –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto una fina voz, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.

-ayudar… –murmuro Enma.

-no lo estás haciendo muy bien. –le informo la misma voz.

-dile a tu jefe que la familia Simon está dispuesta a ayudar, y si te pregunta de cómo me entere de eso, dile que ella me lo dijo, cuando lloraba en la azotea. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba de la habitación con un hombre y una mujer siguiéndolo.

Continuara….

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, como dice el titulo ya es el final, y lo dividí en dos partes, ya tengo la idea de cómo va a ser y creo que a muchos no les va a gustar sin embargo, lo tengo que hacer, ahora, la pelea de Tsuna con Enma tenía que pasar, y el secuestro también ya que no puedo terminar la historia con ellos dos peleados, o sin conocerse, y que mejor forma de unir a dos personas que no se conocen y son rivales que con lo único que tienen en común. Bueno me retiro y les aviso que estoy terminando mis historias para poder sacar nuevas, lo más probable es que el siguiente cap. lo tengan para el fin de semana a mas tardar, al igual que con mi otra historia "Amor platónico" en la cual ya tengo en mente el final también y creo que tampoco les va a gradar, ahora si me retiro.


	14. Chapter 14

**El inicio del fin parte 2**

Chrome vio como sus "visitas" se retiraron y sus palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria, ella no sabía nada respecto a la relación de su jefe y su amiga, ni que tenía que ver ese pelirrojo con ella, pero necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible en ese momento, y aunque no le agradara la idea, debían considerar el aceptar la ayuda de esos desconocidos…

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Chrome decidió que era tiempo de hablar más, aun así el ambiente tenso seguía ahí, y de cierta forma se le hacía difícil articular la frase completa, sin embargo ella tenía que hacerlo.

-Boss… -comenzó a hablar…

-Lo oí y no… -la interrumpió el castaño mas alguien lo interrumpió a él.

-vas a aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecen. –

-¡Pero...! –

-La prioridad ahora, es salvar a Kyoko, si ellos quieren ayudar lo aceptaremos, justo ahora no podemos darnos lujos de elegir quien ayuda y quien no, además sería un buen comienzo para hacer una alianza entre Simon y Vongola. -

-Reborn-san... –

-nos reuniremos mas tarde para hacer una estrategia. – tras decir esto el arcobaleno se fue de la habitación.

-Momentos más tarde-

La habitación completa estaba en silencio, y el ambiente era tenso, ambas familias estaban completas, y se miraban con desconfianza unos más que otros, sin embargo estaban allí por algo que tenían en común, o mejor dicho "alguien".

-¿Cual es el plan? –pregunto tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-Es simple, una familia ira a la pelea mientras la otra busca a la chica. –respondió Reborn.

-¿Tienen idea de donde pueda estar? –pregunto una mujer de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta.

-no. –contesto el jefe de Vongola

-¿D-Donde fue la última vez que la vieron? –pregunto uno con gafas.

-En el funeral de mi padre, es en un terreno privado al sur de Namimori. –

Al oír esto los miembros de la Famiglia Simon se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono Reborn al observar su reacción.

-Verán al sur de Namimori hay unas bodegas abandonadas, hace tiempo las visitamos y descubrimos que habían túneles subterráneos en ellas. –informo el pelirrojo

-Seguimos todos los túneles, tardamos aproximadamente dos meses en recorrer todos, y no es todo, los tuéneles están conectados entre sí, y abarcan toda la ciudad. –continuo el chico de gafas más serio.

Al oír esto los miembros de Vongola no pudieron evitar mostrar su angustia, y como no, el hecho de túneles que conectan con toda la ciudad, hacía casi imposible el poder encontrar a Kyoko.

-sin embargo… ¿ellos quieren enfrentarse a ustedes no? Eso quiere decir que la van a tener cerca, por si la tienen que usar como chantaje. –murmuro el pelirrojo.

-¿Existe alguna forma de comunicarse por la mente? Como telepatía o algo por el estilo. –comento la mujer.

-Es muy poco probables a menos que… -empezó Reborn.

- Sean Ilusiones… -comento Chrome.

-Chrome ¿Cuánto es el perímetro máximo para una ilusión? –pregunto Tsuna.

-seria en un radio de 5 km. –respondió la ilusionista.

-Aun es demasiado. –murmuro Gokudera mientras fruncía el ceño pensando.

-Eso es suficiente para nosotros. –comento el pelirrojo.

Todos incluso su Famiglia le miraron incrédulos.

-Hicimos mapas de los túneles, solo tenemos que marcar el perímetro y buscar basándonos en los edificios, ya sean Grandes, pequeños, viejos, abandonados, nuevos… -empezó el pelirrojo.

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes la buscaran. –afirmo Reborn.

-Así es, no veo la necesidad de luchar ya que ellos solo están interesados en ustedes, solo estorbaríamos, además de que sería más rápido. –afirmo el jefe de Simon.

Durante un breve momento hubo una pequeña tensión y todos se miraban entre si, como si fueran a pelear, lo que logro hacer aun más tenso el ambiente.

-¡Entonces está decidido! Ustedes irán por la hermana del sempai, mientras nosotros los distraemos peleando. –dijo un tranquilo Yamamoto rompiendo la tensión.

-S-si… -dijo el pelirrojo algo sorprendido. –supongo que sí. –agrego aun sin reponerse.

-Es hora de retirarnos. –anuncio la mujer.

-Tienen razón, tenemos que prepararnos. –dijo para sí mismo el jefe.

-¿Irán a buscarla ahora? –pregunto la persona más joven del grupo.

-si entre más pronto empecemos mejor. –le respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Entonces! ¡Nosotros también…! –empezó el castaño pero se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo negando con una sonrisa.

-ustedes deben descansar y prepararse para la pelea, nosotros la buscaremos. –dijo el otro capo.

-Está bien. –acepto de mala gana el castaño.

Entonces la familia Simon empezó a salir de la habitación, uno por uno y antes de que el jefe saliera se detuvo y dijo:

-por cierto, mi nombre es Enma. –dijo el pelirrojo.

El castaño se sorprendió más aun así sonrió y dijo:

-El mío es Tsunayoshi, pero dime Tsuna.

-¿Con que Tsuna eh?- murmuro Enma mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-sabes… si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiéramos sido buenos amigos. –comento el castaño.

-quien sabe… -murmuro Enma en una forma un tanto melancólica antes de salir de la habitación.

-Mientras tanto en algún lugar—

-¿ella es la chica? –cuestiono una voz femenina.

-¿no es hermosa? –respondió otra masculina.

La joven solo bufo, mientras observaba a la otra mujer inconsciente, su largo pelo castaño claro casi a tono rubio, su fleco del lado derecho tapándole parte de su cara, su piel clara llamativa por las ropas negras que llevaba, entonces, la joven simplemente no pudo seguir mirando a aquella mujer, y se dio media vuelta, para salir del lugar.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer _Raven*? –_pregunto aquella voz masculina.

-¿deshacerme de los estorbos no? –cuestiono está dándole la espalda.

-Exacto. –respondió el hombre, sonriendo y volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la mujer inconsciente, y solo sonrió mas al pensar en su plan, sin duda alguna Sasagawa Kyoko sin duda alguna es más útil de lo que parece, no solo le sirvió para llamar la atención de Vongola, sino que también encontró el paradero de Simon, además de que consiguió un juguete muy interesante, pensó el hombre mientras levantaba la vista para ver la puerta por la cual se había ido Raven.

-Con la Famiglia Simon—

-Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer. –dijo Enma mientras se dirigía a su familia mientras tomaba una pequeña pausa. –nos dividiremos en tres grupos de dos y uno ira solo, cada grupo buscara en un área determinada, norte, sur, este y oeste, si encuentran algo no duden en avisar a los demás. –Termino de recitar mientras miraba al suelo.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién ira solo? –cuestiono Adelheid.

Enma sonrió ante la pregunta, con ese simple gesto sus guardianes sabían que sería él, quien se arriesgaría.

-Eso es muy arriesgado. –murmuro .

-Vamos no ven que el chico quiere lucirse con la dama en apuros. –dijo Julie para quitar el ambiente tenso que se formo.

Enma solo sonrió tímidamente ante el comentario, cosa que sorprendió a sus guardianes, después de todo hace algún tiempo su jefe y amigo era un chico tímido y bueno para nada, claro que así era en el "pasado" ya que en el presente era todo lo contrario, Adelheid no pudo hacer más que suspirar y aceptar la decisión de su jefe, aun no entendía como esa chica era tan importante para él.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo nos dividiremos la zonas? –pregunto Adelheid mostrando que no iría en contra de Enma cosa que lo hizo sonreír más abiertamente.

Mientras tanto los guardianes de Tsuna se habían marchado a su casa a excepción de Lambo que vivía con él, aunque todo el mundo decía que debía descansar, Tsuna no podía conciliar el sueño, y solo daba vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que Enma dijo.

-¿Te atormentan sus palabras? –pregunto Reborn recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-no puedo creer que le hice tanto daño. –murmuro Tsuna ahora boca-arriba en su cama.

-no es lo más inteligente que has hecho. –se burlo, el arcobaleno.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabías? –le pregunto el castaño.

-no es algo que puedas ocultar por ocho años. –contesto simplemente el Hitman.

-me pregunto si fue lo correcto. –murmuro el capo.

-"Correcto" "Incorrecto", son dos palabras tan misteriosas con el "bien" y el "mal", y al final no importa cual decidas hacer, ambos traen consecuencias que dañan a los demás, y a final de cuentas, lo único que importa es lo que creas y decidas. –respondió Reborn filosóficamente haciendo que Tsuna se volteara a verlo con cara confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –le cuestiono.

-mejor duerme idiota* mañana vas a ser un día duro y no acepto derrotas en el itinerario. –le dijo Reborn mientras se incorporaba lentamente. –además puede que mañana encuentres una respuesta a tu pregunta. –le dijo lo ultimo con un deje de sorna que hizo al joven capo quejarse, Reborn sonrió al salir del cuarto, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a su pupilo quejarse de algo como cuando era adolescente.

…La Famiglia Simon, se dirige a la zona donde está la entrada de los túneles, al llegar, los equipos se separan y toman diferentes caminos recorriendo aquellos profundos y oscuros túneles con una meta definida...

-Solo… -susurrara lentamente Enma…

El capo Vongola seguía acostado boca-arriba en su cama, ahora con un brazo sobre su frente mirando la Luna, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en un solo día, desde el funeral de su padre hasta el secuestro de Kyoko, ante estos sucesos Tsuna solo cerró los ojos con cansancio…

-Espera un poco mas… -murmura débilmente el castaño antes de caer dormido.

En un cuarto con poca iluminación se observa la figura de una joven caminar lentamente al centro, donde yace otra joven de su misma edad inconsciente, en una cama vieja y conectada a diferentes maquinas causantes de su estado.

-Kyoko… -susurra la joven mientras da una última vista a la joven dormida, y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Continuara…

**O_O ¡Me encanto el final! Siempre quise hacer un final con saltos de escena eso le da un toque de suspenso, se que les prometí o les dije que para el fin de semana ante-pasado actualizaría, pero tengo un buen argumento para no haberlo hecho, ¡me cortaron el internet! Estuve una semana y media sin internet, puedo vivir sin él, pero el problema fue que me encargaban tarea de investigar. :/ Y como no cumplí con ellas quise recuperarme la semana pasada, pero no ayudo de mucho, en fin ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más rápido, también se que dije que solo serian dos partes, pero no quería hacer un capitulo de cómo 10 o 12 hojas de Word, no sé cuantas partes vayan a ser pero tengan por seguro que no va a ser como en el manga de pokemon en la saga de "Gold, Cristal, y Silver" donde el final tuvo como 13 o 14 partes. También introduje otro personaje en la historia, ella va a tener un rol relevante en la historia, además de que va a participar en "otras" que estoy planeando, si otras, hace tiempo que quiero hacer un Crossover de Kingdom Hearts, con Reborn, y otras serie u juego, los posibles participantes son One Piece o Pokemon, aun no lo decido, se que ninguno tienen algo que ver por eso para poder juntarlos quiero poner a "algo" o "alguien" que tengan en común, pero bueno aun lo estoy planeando no es muy seguro, ya que si lo hago, tengo que hacer varias historias antes, en fin, la participación de Raven en este fic va a ser como la de Cloud en Kingdom Hearts CoM, los que han jugado este juego o han visto el manga entenderán a lo que me refiero.**

***El nombre se escribirá "Raven" pero se pronunciara "Reiven" solo por si las dudas.**

*** La frase original o por lo menos la que se me ocurrió para el momento era "mejor descansa pupilo mío, que mañana será un día duro" pero vamos esas palabras no van con Reborn.**

**Bueno eso es todo, si tienen dudas, quejas o algo no duden en comentar, intentare responder comentarios en el próximo capítulo, antes lo iba a intentar por mp pero no me dejaba, así que intentare responderles esta vez, bueno me despido no sé cuando actualice pero les deseo ¡felices fiestas! Y un feliz cambio de era**

**¡Oh! Una última cosa, hoy es 21/12/12 así que para muchos quedaría perfectamente la frase: "¡Oh no, Gomen actualizo, el mundo se va a acabar!" jajaja sinceramente no me enojaría si reaccionaran así.**

**¡Bueno ahora si me retiro!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
